Forks Elite
by Confuzld
Summary: Bella has had a few to many run-ins with the law and now is forced to go to Forks Elite. What happens when Bella rides a board and BMX and is hated by all gymnasts? Will there be sparks? All human, Em/B Ed/R A/Jas
1. Chapter 1

Mother was always the one that hoped I would just move on and get out of this 'phase'. I think it would actually cause her pain if she said the words 'skateboard', 'bike' or anything else like it. She wouldn't hide her thoughts on the fact that I gave up gymnastics and sparkly outfits for a proper life and doing something I wanted to do.

Yeah I was a gymnast but the past is past and now I'm normal . . . well as normal as I can be. Dad had always been a little scared by the glitter and twirls so he was happy when I quit, although he would have been happy if I hadn't done so in the halfway through a competition.

My parents got a divorce after the whole 'I was shagging her trainer' fiasco with Mother. Somehow Mother twisted it so she got most of the money and wanted custody, unfortunately for her, I said my piece and was able to stay with Dad. I wasn't going to hang around there to play witness for when her and my ex-coach got into fights.

So, here we are, moving to Forks just to get away from it. I don't know why we chose Forks, WA, I mean there are some um… 48 different states where Mother doesn't go. The plane ride was already proving to be pretty boring and we had a while to go yet, so I decided this is as good a time as any to ask.

"Hey dad" I asked poking him. Sleeping geez he could sleep anywhere. I doubt I could sleep even if I tried, I mean these seats were really uncomfortable. "Charlie ….poke…. Charlie …..poke….. Charlie! …poke …Char –"

"What do you want?" Yippee, now he's grumpy - well at least he's awake.

"I was bored …. And wondering why Forks?" I asked, trying to cover my disapproval. I had looked the dismal town up online when we were packing last week and it's near enough the coldest, wettest place in the world . . . okay I exaggerated, more like the coldest, wettest place in the US and with the most cloud cover. Another reason I didn't like moving so far away was because I was having to leave my two best mates ever. These awesome people were Andi and Frank, I have to say I was a little worried when they got together but they are really cool and cute together.

I had known Frank for ages because he lived down the road from me at my old place. Also my Mum wanted us to date but we were just mates. He was also part of the anti-gym group. I met Andi through gymnastics, she was okay at practices but you could tell she didn't like it and was not there because she wanted to be. One day after training we went back to hers and I saw all of her bikes. When I left the Gym scene, it had given Andi a chance to leave too, since then she has taken more of a liking for boarding over riding. For my seventeenth birthday Andi had hinted that I could get one of her bikes and when I couldn't decide she gave me three, it being a complete 'coincidence' that they were the favourites I couldn't chose between, well that's what she came up with. They are awesome now I have four bikes – one of said bikes being an off-roader – and two boards'. The worst part about being friends with those two is that between the two of them I have no privacy, Frank always seems to know what I'm thinking and Andi's little brother, Poot, is practically my stalker. Poot's okay, I guess but when you're doing tricks and that, when something goes wrong he always gets caught. Of course people down at the station know that he and Andi are related and they also know that Andi, Frank and I are mates.

Anyway Dad continued – I usually call him Charlie - well not to his face, but seeing as he is way better than Mother, I should be nice, I guess. "Well Iz" I don't want to be called Iz, or I will be murdered on sight – I was known as Iz Swan in the Gymnastics' world. I think Bella will be a good change. "Wait, I want to be called Bella, okay?"

"Yeah sure, Bella... I used to live here when I was little, so, I guess I miss it a bit. That's why I chose Forks, also I have a house there."

"I thought Mother had grabbed all the property" I am so utterly confused.

"Yeah well, she thought it wasn't worth her time, or whatever. I really don't know, but all I do know is that when I got my list of assets my old house was on it, and I wasn't going to question her about it or she would have taken it for sure"

"Cool, dibs on biggest room" I joked "and one with an easy exit" I muttered under my breath.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that" Charlie said cupping his ear with his hand.

"Doesn't matter Dad" I muttered, aghast at his elderly sense of humour, I decided not to say anything, though. Recently Charlie had been more than somewhat insecure and nervous about my comings and goings. He was probably seeing it as I sign I was 'leaving him' and would worry until I got back. Hopefully that would get better in Forks. I was going to put my headphones in when Charlie stopped me by saying.

"Why did you want to know about my choosing Forks?" he said looking right at my face trying to read me and know what I was really thinking.

"Oh... um-I was just, ah... wondering as... well I was wondering if they had a decent park?" I stuttered, I don't know why it's just his question stumped me.

"I'm not sure, about their parks, but I think I could try and help sort something with my new job" He said smugly.

"Hey Mister, I-like-to-keep-things-from-my-daughter, since when did you get a job here? Oh, what are you doing? Are you like a mayor or something?" Now I was excited I mean if he could organise a park I could make sure it was awesome. Oh... I forgot he needs to answer.

"Okay, Bella remember how happy you are" Christ, whatever this is it can't be good I can actually feel the smile leaving my face. "You're going to have to keep it legal, I can't let that stuff slide anymore" Officially shocked into silence whatever his job was going to be it wasn't going to be good.

"Charlie . . . . What is it" I said starting to get worried.

"Bella, I'm the new Chief of Police and don't call me Charlie, I am your Dad, you know" he said looking hurt. "Bella stop over-reacting it's not that bad. . . Bella" he started to click his fingers in front of my face. I blinked, Charlie was right it wasn't _that_ bad, I would just have to turn down the breaking-things meter.

"Oh yeah, it was just a shock, I was getting worried, sorry Dad, I was - yeah just scared, it was really worrying." I mumbled. "Oh yeah I didn't have time to ask before we left which school am I going to?"

"Well Bells don't be mad, but your going to Forks Elite High due to the last little run in, you know the one where you flew through the French patio windows and caused fourteen hundred dollars worth of damage. The judge said it was the only option since we were moving here. Bells, I'm sorry."

"Uh, what - this is a joke, right?" I stuttered. I have spent my whole life trying to avoid that place, and now I was being shoved there, although it was meant to be a school for every sport and career avenue, its obvious Gym is its main deal breaker.

"No sorry hun, there is an upside though" he said smiling weakly. An upside, now that was a joke.

"What the plane is going to crash and I'm going to burn, here rather than suffer through going to Forks Elite" I said rolling my eyes. Seriously, if my dad thought there was a glimmer of hope in this pool of disease he was bonkers.

"No Bells, like the sarcasm though" he chuckled.

"Who said I was sarcastic" I grumbled, thoroughly unamused.

"There is actually good news, do you want to hear it?" he said in a patronising way. I nodded solemnly. "Bella there was a new course added and you can go to it whilst doing gym and having a social life, guess what the course is, go on guess?" His excitement was nearly contagious. I wasn't going to ruin his fun by being pessimistic about the fact that I was going to be the most hated person in the class, before I even opened they even knew me.

"You are going to burst soon and I am rubbish at guessing so just tell me" I said with a grin on my face to show I was sort of curious. His grin faltered a little but it was so huge anyway it didn't make much of a difference.

"You are going to be in the new BMX and Skateboarding course" he said, more in shock I started jumping in my seat. I don't care I was probably going to be shot on site when I set foot in the Gym I was too happy to care. I got to board and ride and have a life.

"Dad that's awesome, oh this is so cool when does term start?" My anxiety temporarily overrode my excitement, as it wouldn't be good if class started and I didn't have any equipment to use. I hadn't even been able to bring a board on the plane; they were being shipped over and would hopefully arrive tomorrow.

"Don't worry school starts in a week, see Elite High's not that bad is it" he was now extremely smug. Oh, I'm going to screw with his head when school starts, penance for that damn smug grin.

I put the headphones in and closed my eyes. The next thing I was aware of, I was being rudely awakened by the snobbish flight assistant, while Charlie struggled with the overhead storage getting our bags down.

We finally got out of the airport, each of us ladden down with the trolley and I headed toward the Taxi area, but got dagged back by my sleeve. Charlie then told me that, seeing as he hadn't wanted to pay 'unreasonable' prices for a cab and steered us toward a cruiser with Forks PD on the doors. He was excited about finally moving back to his home town, and although I was excited, he was getting on my nerves. So instead of awkward silences and arguments I put my iPods' headphones in and watched the scenery. I was a little nervous expecting Charlie to turn into own of the well known faces from Plano PD, while before he'd taken a step back and let the others take care of processing me at the PD(although I'm sure he'd had a hand in stopping me from being put in juvie already), and put me in the cell until they get the photographer to do my snapshots, now he was the Chief he wouldn't be able to let some things slide.

It was all green, entirely green, Forks is the land of the green surroundings. It's a bit freaky, sort of like an alien planet. The car slowed and pulled into a short driveway next to a quaint two storey blue and white house. It was small but I was already starting to like it. Then my shoulder was shoved roughly. I pulled my headphones out so Sum 41 'fat lip', became a mere hum in the background. "Yeah dad" I sighed, if there was anymore news, good or bad, my head might just explode.

"Your room's the one looking out across the street. Don't complain, just not until you see it at least . . . actually not then either because that's your room." He said playfully but still as stern as he could get. I opened the door, I wouldn't complain. Not to his face anyway.

* * *

I liked the room, all bar the weird off-white blue tinged walls – they were going to be covered soon. I already had the clothes and stuff I'd brought on the plane in the wardrobe; it was big enough for everything and would have room for when the rest got later today. My clothes consisted of two types; skater, so skinny jeans all the way, but then there was baggier, bootcut jeans etc. for BMX. I had worked out when I first started that it's safer this way. Due to the fact that when you're on a bike the bagginess helps when you fall – not much in my case but still, it helps – and when on a board jeans flapping around your ankles isn't good.

It was the morning after we'd moved in and at the moment I was in some boot-cut jeans (good and comfortable when for a journey or if one of your limbs is encased in a cast) and a random Airwalk tee. Charlie had left to go to the station early because he wanted to get sorted out, so I was here on house duty waiting for the moving guys. I was getting bored of the four walls boxing me in, so I figured eleven was a good time to have breakfast, well it was good for a Sunday. I was just going to have a bite of my cereal in a bowl I'd found, when the doorbell started ringing.

I sighed, I was going to have to get it but now I was looking at food I was actually hungry. I stood, taking the bowl with me, scooping some into my mouth as I made my way to the door. It swung open to reveal a big balding man there, clipboard in hand.

"Hey, is there a Mr Swan here?" he said being official.

"Nope, but I can sign for our stuff, Dad's just at work" I said holding my hand out for the clipboard he was fiddling with.

"Yeah sure, we're going to unload the boxes then be off, Mr Swan paid beforehand, so here you go" I signed the board and ate my breakfast while they clambered around loading all of our stuff out of the van.

They left about an hour later, when they got in the truck I realised they were probably meant to move the bigger stuff _into_ the house, not leave it in our drive. "Crap" I muttered under my breath, I was going to have to do it if I wanted to show Dad I didn't fuck up everything. I sighed heaving myself up off the porch and meandered to the drive. I was about to pick up the box that said '_My good-ish crap_' which meant my gear; I wasn't going to write 'really expensive stuff in here' was I?

It took me a while to get all of our shit into the house, the bigger furniture I put on my boards and rolled into the house. Now to rearrange the stuff so you can walk through the house… I decided to leave that for later, I think I'm going to sort out my room first.

Charlie was annoyed when he came home a few hours later, to say the least, mainly because he tripped over at least five boxes before telling me to get my arse downstairs and sort out our stuff. The rest of the day was pretty boring and consisted of me reading a few books, as I didn't want to bother trying to get an internet connection yet. Also my two lazy best friends haven't bothered texting me.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie was out of the house most of the day yesterday, and said today would be the same and perhaps I should have a look around town. I got up, sometime during midday, and went for a walk and sort of ride – the streets were covered in ice, doesn't help much when you are skating. I was walking around headphones flailing around my neck, blasting out Funeral for a Friend, whilst trying to ignore the stares I was getting.

I was going to call it a day and head home when two guys on bikes went past the cross roads up ahead, yelling to each other about some new ramps. I tried shouting out but, being on bikes, they were already gone. The road was clear of ice so I sped off in their wake, not bothering with anything fancy as no one was there to see my skills.

I was tailing them for ages when they took an abrupt turn onto a rocky lane. _Great, now I'm going to have to walk. _I thought bitterly. _No shit Sherlock_, my brain reiterated sarcastically. I didn't know how long this path went so I kicked up my board and started jogging down the lane. After about ten minutes I picked up on some shouting. Slowing to a walk trying to regain my breathing, so I wouldn't sound like I had just run a mile – which I had – and not being able to talk for a while but instead stand around looking like a moron.

I was shocked as I rounded the corner, there were three guys, the two from earlier and one with a board. I couldn't see them clearly but I could see the awesome park, there were two really high ramps, a bowl, a dirt course and tons of rails. One of the guys was at the top of the high ramps, none of them noticing me edging towards the bowl. I gasped when the guy pulled off a great tail-whip bar-spin combo, the others heads turned towards me, but I didn't really care as the guy finished of with back flip and skidded to a halt with a stupid grin until he noticed the others were still looking my way. I couldn't help the blush that was creeping up so I opted on examining the floor whilst kicking it.

"Dude, applause!" They kept on staring at me, not listening to their mate. "Where you even watching?" I swear they were going to burn holes through my head they were staring so much.

"I was watching" the big guy looked up with big dark brown eyes and a sweet and slightly childish face, he looked like a kid on Christmas "Nice tail-whip and bar-spin" I said nodding, I thought it was impossible but his grin got even bigger, I was starting to get worried that it might stay that way and he'd look vaugely disturbing the rest of his life.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" I looked up and saw that the one who spoke was blond and had fierce blue eyes. _Rude isn't he_, my subconcious quipped, well maybe this is my first look into the personality of the Forks youth, can't say I'm surprised, I mean Forks Elite students have got to think highly of themselves. _The big guys not that bad, _I reasoned although we hadn't spoken more than ten words to each other.

_If he hangs out with this douche he is._

_Maybe the douche is not a douche, he might just not like new comers – _I'm arguing with myself this can't be good.

"I'm really going to answer that, since you were _so_ polite" I taunted, going towards the bowl. I felt a hand grip my elbow, but when I shrugged it off – along with the electric feel – my legs were grabbed and I was hauled over one of their shoulders.

Emmett's POV.

"Dude, applause!" I yelled, I may have just completed one of the most awesome back flips to end my combo so please don't tell me nobody was bloody watching. "Where you even watching?" I know I sounded like a prissy girl at the moment, but I didn't care my moves were awesome. _What are they looking at?_ Wow, nice brunette, normal ish height, edging on short, her face was covered by her long hair as her face was dangling down. Just looking at her made me happy. _Girl._ Shut-up.

"I was watching" she sounded cool to, I looked her way and got caught in her deep brown eyes, which practically screamed how awkward she was right now. "Nice tail-whip and bar-spin" she was awesome, I mean no girls in Forks Elite even knew what a peg was. I was probably grinning my face off; she's going to think I have a personality disorder.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Jasper snapped, Esme would not be happy with him, we were meant to have manners, be polite at least...Oh, I get it he was doing his 'I'll be a jerk and make you want me that way' thingy.

"I'm really going to answer that because you were _so_ polite" she snapped. Ouch Jasper's not used to being snapped at, he's not going to be happy. Wait, why's she walking to the . . . bowl? I jogged up behind her and for some reason chucked over my shoulder. _You know why, you wanted an excuse to pick her up and show off didn't you?_

Yay she's stopped kicking and punching. CRAP now she's just a dead wait. SHIT I've killed her. CRAP she's fallen off – _no she didn't __you__ dropped __her_. CRAP I dropped her. I was practically having a panic attack.

"Dude chill out" Jasper mocked.

"Mate I'm the coolest ice cube in the fridge" Not. I was freaking out, the only thing that stopped me from running like a madman was her shallow breaths.

"Yeah looks like"

"Sod off Eddikins" I know he hates it but he is really not helping.

"Eddikins?" she murmured propping herself up on her elbows, raising the eyebrow you could see, questionably.

"Hey, you okay?" I mentally smacked myself, dumb question…tit.

"No you hurt" she answered rubbing her head. Before I could even attempt to bust a lung apologising Jasper cut me off growling "What did you do?"

"Hit my head I'm guessing" she chuckled.

So you are okay, right?" my youngest bro checked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied whilst getting up and brushing off the dirt, which had collected on her jeans. "But dude lay off the weights seriously"

"Ha, will do. I'm Emmett by the way"

"Okay" I waited.

"This is the bit where you say your name" I suggested.

"I know it's just, well it seems you guys know each other, so rather than repeat myself I was sorta waiting for you guys" she finished with a wave in their direction.

"O-k-a-y, I'm Edward"

"Not Eddikins then"

I chuckled while Edward shot a mock glare in my direction.

"Jasper" said rather bluntly "And you are?"

"Bella" she was staring at me so I raised my eyebrows "Swan. I'm Bella Swan"

"The new police Chief's daughter…" she then, instead of answering started laughing.

"What?" Jasper, snapped.

"It's good that's all you know about me"

"Cryptic much" Edward muttered.

"I guess" Bella shrugged simply.

"Well . . ." please ask her the question I am dying to know the answer to. "Why are you here? I mean all-bar the introductions" Thanks Jasper thanks.

"I saw you guys and decided -" Jasper cut in then. Nice.

"To stalk us-"

"No, I heard you guys yelling 'bout some new ramps and since I had been looking all morning, I wasn't going to ignore the first hint of a park, now was I?"

"Why did you come without then?"

Bella rolled her eyes at Jasper. "I didn't" and tugged at the material lying across her chest, before pulling it above her head to show that there was a board attached to it. We must have had looks of complete and utter confusion etched on our faces as she added "People used to nick it, well try to as they thought I couldn't possibly have it. They assumed I had taken it, so if the board is attached to me they can't get it"

"I see why people would want this, the deck looks custom and so do the wheels"

"I wouldn't call the board custom, since I drew it" When I looked closer the deck had a bright pattern on it. (A/n on profile) "Awesome, where did you get the wheels from?" Eddie is acting like 20 questions – but he's the only one playing.

"Frank" CRAP, I knew she would have a boyfriend._ She hasn't actually said that ask her. _"Uh-" I started.

"Is Frank your boyfriend then?" Edward asked, he's really taking this 20 questions seriously. _Dipshit, he likes her, I am mentally kicking your arse right now._ What that is really unfair, so that's Jasper and Edward that like her, I wont have a chance.

"Why do you want to know?" She countered with an amazingly straight face.

"Anyways let's see what you can do?" Jasper is sometimes a saviour but I really wanted to see Eddikins stumble.

"Okay … if you think your ego can take it" She is awesome, no one responded so she traipsed off to the bowl, the three of us following.

I didn't think it was possible but Bella is even more brilliant than I could have thought. "If I can borrow one of your bikes I can show you what you are up against" Scratch that now she is the most brilliant person ever.

"You do both" Mr Genius over here aka Jasper said. All she did was nod.

"Do you wanna use my bike?" I asked getting up.

"Thanks, I won't do anything too dangerous, you know cause there is always a chance of the bike ending up in the junk yard. Don't worry your bike is safe-ish with me" I watched her get on, and make her way over to the ramp with ease almost grace.

I couldn't believe it Bella has just done a 360 back flip turndown tail tap, then go went on to do a back flip double tail whip. She came back to us grinning like a mad person. I muttered "Show off" in her ear as she gave me back my bike.

"Just a little" holding up her finger an thumb and putting them close together.

"I can't wait until you show off this much" I said flinging my arms to the sides.

We both burst into laughter, when we calmed down Bella said "That might take some practice" which made us laugh again. This time when we calmed down, we kept on sharing sideward glances that made us giggle a bit each time. This thoroughly annoyed Jasper and Edward.

Edward shouted at us telling us to shut it. Bella snapped at him and then started a new conversation.

"So you guys go to Forks Elite, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, Coach was really happy when all of the Cullen boys went to BMX and Skating" I said.

"So your brothers" we did Churchill impressions "but you don't look alike"

"Yeah well we're adoptive brothers, our parents Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was six, Emmett when he was 8, Alice when she was 9 and Jasper and Rosalie when they were 11 – there twins"

"That was really nice of them"

"Yeah, Esme has always wanted a family and Carlisle would do anything for her" Bella nodded in understanding, I was glad I didn't go into why Esme couldn't have kids.

"Wait did you say Rosalie as in Rosalie Cullen"

"Yeah why?" Jasper was becoming protective.

"She hates me"

"Why did you blow up her hair products or something" I was trying to lighten the mood but I am guessing it didn't work by the glare Bella gave me.

"I'm not going to go into detail … anyway best be off or Charlie is going to have a complete meltdown."

"Oh okay I guess I will see you at school sometime"

"Yeah sometime Bye" She jumped onto her board and disappeared down the lane.

I turned around to see my brothers both watching the spot where they last saw Bella. Oh they were so wrapped up in themselves they didn't see that we all liked Bella, and if they didn't see it I could have at least a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pov:

When I went back home, I couldn't get their faces out of my head. It didn't help that I kept tossing and turning all night with the thought that I would have to ditch my new aquaintances so I could get through the next years unnoticed. So that Rosalie wouldn't kill me in my sleep, or ruin me for my whole life. I really liked the Cullen's and ignoring them would be hard, then again everyone laughing at me could end up being worst.

Taking the cowards way out I spent the next two days at home trying to find something to do to myself busy. Yeah, it didn't work so well, I kept on finding myself thinking about where I could be … the park. I think I am starting to get on Charlie's nerves.

"Bell's during your self-inflicted isolation, have you by any chance looked out the back" Wow he can yell for ages, I mean I'm upstairs and he was still going strong when he finished. I trudged down the stairs and met him in the kitchen, strange he's usually closer to the TV.

"No, why?" I asked, perplexed.

"Just go outside" if he locks me out, I'm so calling social services although I could probably climb back in through my window … "I got something that can help you practice…"

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Dad but trampolines, skateboards and bikes don't really mesh well"

"You know I wasn't talking about that" he reprimaned, sternly.

"Da-d-d-d-d, it's bad enough your making me do it at school I don't want to do it at home as well"

"Bells I know you don't want to do it but you have to and I'm guessing that you don't want to be seen struggling as your bound to be a bit rusty. I thought I would help and be nice by letting you practice" Guilt trip or what.

"Thanks … I guess that means I actually have to show up at class then"

"Yes, get changed" I gave him my most incredulous look I could "oh yeah I forgot, well just put something less bulky on" Okay something less bulky. I took off my hoodie and jeans to reveal a white vest and Franks boxers that he didn't want – I was wearing normal undies underneath that would just be gross even if Frank swears he never wore them.

"Bells -"

"You said less bulky" I interrupted him, smiling innocently as I clambered onto my newly acquired trampoline.

"Well then you're going to be the one that explains why you're wearing Frank's boxers if somebody sees you, not me"

I laughed to myself and started bouncing slightly whilst tying my hair up.

"Your Dad seems pretty cool about you and Frank, why are you training anyways" boomed Emmett's deep voice. It's safe to say I practically jumped out off my skin; it's amazing someone so big can be so sneaky.

"When did you get here? Wait more important question how do you know where I live?"

"This is Forks, everybody knows everything about everybody" he said like the local gossip/bitch would/probably/maybe.

"O-k-a-y" I wonder if he'll notice if I start edging towards my house.

"Seriously, the people here talk like old ladies"

"Do you go 'round listening to elderly conversations, because if you do, I want to let you know that's just a little weird" I grinned letting him know I wasn't being overly serious.

"Just a bit" He's cute when he grins his dimples really show –_ WAIT what did I just say no Bella bad he is a mate . . . he is your mate, friend, chum, buddy, amigo, companion, pal, comrade whatever, we do not thing about these people like that._

"Hey I swear there are three of you" his face dropped slightly, barely noticeable.

"Yeah, they got forced into new-school-year-shopping"

"Unlucky, bet they wished they got out of it too"

"Talking of school, what are your main classes?"

"Well the Bmx and Skating class obviously, is the coach alright ?"

"Yeah Banner's good, what else? You do know you have to take two extra curricular courses, right ?"

"Please don't make me to tell you, I like living and having you as a mate" although I cant meet anyone else in your family besides you and your brothers, as I'm pretty sure that Rose's parents wont be happy to see the reason their daughter didn't get a gold medal – as well as the country. I was begging him, I knew I had just blown it by making it a big deal.

"Fine, seeing as you won't tell me that, you can at least tell me why you are on a trampoline in your boyfriends boxers?" Huh what boyfriend.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Frank"

"Franks not my boyfriend. Christ, me and him are mates. Anyway I think Andi would have a fit if I did date Frank."

"So your going out with Andi, not Frank. Then why are you wearing Franks boxers?" I could see how confused he was, but it's amusing me so I'm going to see how long it lasts.

"I'm not going out with Frank, and especially not Andi, I'm not a lesbian"

"So Andi's a girl, this is making my head hurt"

I plopped myself down on the edge of the trampoline and smacked the area next to me "Come on" he sat "Andi is going out with Frank, I am wearing Franks boxers as one year I thought it would be a good Christmas present - as no matter how good a mate he is I don't want to hear his mum complain that his boxers are in tatters – anyway he didn't like it. I almost hit him; they cost a lot, so in the end he said I should just keep them as shorts. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, it's just the other day when you talked about him, you made it seem like you were going out"

"I probably did, it's a natural reaction I guess"

"What I thought you just said huh…explain please" he said resting his head on my shoulder. Aww poor thing, his heads not up for me and my cryptic-ness, it will stop in a week. I'm a weirdo for the first while of knowing people, sort of a test, if they can cope with me then they won't get creeped out and run off screaming when I do something bonkers.

"When I was back in Plano, there were a few (more than a few) annoying guys that wouldn't leave me alone, so Frank stepped up and pretended so they would lay off. But then I became sort of hated, and being near Frank stopped them having a go at me."

"Anyway, why are you on a trampoline?" he lifted his head up so he could lie back arms wide. I sighed he really wasn't going to give up was he.

"Um I was practicing for gymnastics" I wasn't surprised he didn't understand what I just said as it did come out rather quickly.

"I was going to practice for Gymnastics, go on take the piss out of me, I would if I was in your shoes. Actually I would shoot you to be nice and save you from the torture of going to that evil class."

"I'm guessing Gym is your other course then"

"Yeah I found out on the plane here, and I can't change it because apparently it's part of my punishment"

"What's so bad about Gym?" he chuckled. Doesn't he realise that anyone that cares about Gymnastics hates me. No he doesn't.

"I walked out on Worlds"

"That was you" Now he was bolt upright looking me in the eye as for some sign this was a joke. "Rose came back in tears saying that her life was ruined because someone walked out on worlds and the team lost out on gold"

"Yeah" I sighed, waiting for him to either shout at me or ignore me completely.

"Dude not cool, she was so mean it ruined my summer" he was pouting like a two year old. "Why did your dad make you do it if he knows you hate it?"

"My dad didn't, the judge did"

"Judge?"

"Yeah going back to the world of gymnastics is my price to pay for accidentally flying through a set of French double doors after doing a back flip double tail whip"

"You get a scar from it?"

"No I didn't get hurt, but I had to ditch my bike, an eastern RamRodder, I was more than I bit annoyed 'bout that"

"Don't worry 'bout the class I'll tell Rose to lay off and I think Alice will like you anyway"

"What's your other main class?" Trying to make this conversation a little less one sided on my part.

"Baseball, hey don't laugh I didn't"

"I wasn't laughing merely giggling"

"Did you seriously just say giggling" he chuckled HAHA my laugh is infections.

"Yeah your point is?"

"Nothing... anyway if you were good enough to get to worlds lets see what you can do"

"Do I have to" I pouted, puppy eyes n' all.

"Yes, stop the puppy eyes please"

I laughed and tried to shove him off the trampoline, I ended up throwing all of my weight on him … he didn't move an inch. I slumped back down.

"Do you want me to get off?" I nodded "You could have just asked."

"I'll remember that"

He got off and I started bouncing full on.

"If I get hurt call the hospital they have to meet me sooner or later, hopefully it wont be to serious so I can remind them to keep my folder close by"

"I thought you were meant to be good, at everything"

"I am except this one thing you may have heard of it's called walking"

"Stop stalling and get on with it"

I hung my head thinking of what to do. I just kept it simple and did a spinning front flip.

"Go Bella"

"Are you a cheerleader now?"

"Nah, Forks has got enough of those"

I was going to push my luck with the next move but eh I don't mind. It's only drawback is the possibility of I don't know dying, but what the hell. I went in for a triple back flip after my second turn I knew I wasn't going to end well. And guess what it didn't I vaulted off the trampoline and went splat on the floor, landing in a nice broken heap. I couldn't be sure due to the mud lodged in my ears but I'm pretty sure I heard something that could hurt. YAY now I can feel it as well.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Emmett's pov:

Seeing Bella flying through the air would have been funny if she wasn't … um heading toward the ground. The thump couldn't have been good so I went and picked her up as gently as I could.

"Hehe just tell Charlie we are going to hospital". Huh if we are going to hospital shouldn't she be in pain, and if she's in pain she shouldn't be giggling.

Yay this is so where I want to be, telling the chief of police that I'm taking his daughter, only daughter, to hospital. Well maybe he's a reasonable man-_shut up and run he's got a GUN. You know the go bang and you DIE – Brown bread dead, pushing up the daises, six feet under-_

He's the chief of police not some mobster. So with some giggled directions from Bella I found myself in her living room doorway standing behind the chief of police holding Bella bridal style.

"Um…ugh *cough* sir"

He quickly spun his head round and his eyes bugged out, he was getting red but stood in a menacing manor. It was scary even though I was towering over him.

Bella even in her loopy state noticed he was edging toward his gun.

"Hey I*giggle* told you that gymnastics was no good*giggle*" Geez she sounds high – god he's going to think I got her high. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Did she hit her head…?"

"Emmett, I'm not sure, she was a giggling heap on the ground when I got over to her sir"

"Yeah she probably hit her head you heading to the hospital? Oh and it's Charlie"

"Yeah I was just going to get Dad to have a look at it"

"Oh are you Dr. Cullen's son I hear he is a good doctor, I think I might head over with you I have to get to know everyone here anyway."

"Yeah Carlisle is great"

The ride to the hospital was awkward to say the least, Bella being a nutcase didn't help either. I was grateful as hell when I pulled up next to the black Mercedes that belonged to Carlisle. We got out of the car well me and Charlie did Bella tried. Before she could do herself more damage by hitting the concrete I pulled her up and over my shoulder.

"Thanks I cant do that any more" Charlie said with a nod to Bella, who was quiet.

"Is she always like this?"

"Yeah but she's usually louder by now" I looked down at her head which was limp against my chest. That was when I noticed the deep crimson trickling through her brown locks. I darted toward the entrance and rushed her toward the nearest bed while Carlisle came jogging up behind me, but just said he would see me later when he noticed Bella and Charlie. Great he's going to assume the worst.

Yeah he did. It had been two hours and she was still in hospital, unconscious. Dad told me he would talk to me when we got home as 'he had a job to do'. I didn't know what to do I just sat there next to her staring at her eyelids praying that I could see her brown eyes again. _Whipped._

Shu-up.

_Two days I think that's a record._

Shut up I'm just worried I mean she's the coolest girl in this town and if she's dead I'll go to hell for sure.

_Yeah carry on telling yourself that._

Why are you so mean to me?

_Why are you so mean to __me__?_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

You make me look dumb; I'm going to blame you if we become a hobo.

I think I should talk to someone and tell them that I'm arguing with myself. Yeah, actually I think I might to keep that little gem to myself. While I was having a mental …. Debate …. Bella had started to stir. I'll get Charlie, wait he had to go to work. My dad, yeah then maybe he can see I didn't try to kill her. I was gripping her arm in a hope that she could tell that I needed her to wake up.

Bella's pov:

There was a hand, I think on my arm and it was sending an electric shot through my body. I dismissed the current thingy and noted how warm it was – obviously not a doctor – until it was gone and the cool air attacked my arm. I opened my eyes, to see what had taken away my warm hand.

At first I only saw Emmett and he was staring angrily at…Edward and Jasper.

"I didn't do anything" he snarled through gritted teeth to his adoptive brothers.

Jasper snorted (nice) "Emmett she's in hospital, unconscious, not to mention the fact that she turned up in _your_ arms wearing boxers and a shirt. Sure you didn't do anything-

"Enough" I shouted. I couldn't take it anymore they were accusing him of-of that. They were meant to be family I was doing this. Edward and Jasper knocked Emmett out of the way and rushed forward.

"Bella are you okay? What did he do?"


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Still Bella pov:

I sighed; my head was throbbing – seriously like a room full of drunken monkeys? Yeah I'm definitely concussed. "Leave" I closed my eyes and opened them slowly.

Okay that didn't go the way I wanted it to, Emmett looked broken while being shoved out by his 'brothers'.

"Dude! What? No I meant you guys not Em" They looked at me liked I had grown another head, I wouldn't be surprised – it fucking feels like I've grown about five.

"Bella don't you remember what happened"

Way to be patronising. "Yes, I remember. Me being me fell. Duh"

The door opened "But that does not explain your attire Ms. Swan"

"And you are, seeing as I'll probably see you again, um in about a week"

"Dr Cullen, I see you know my sons"

"Yes I was just asking some to leave"

"Why?"

"Assumptions"

"Wrong or right"

"Wrong"

"Well I think I jumped to a conclusion as well mind filling all of us in seeing as Emmett decided you should" I looked at Emmett silently thanking him for not telling them. I was being evasive in my answers trying to think of an excuse but was coming up with nothing.

Truth or Lie. Umm. I know tell but don't tell exactly, get it?

"I was working out" Dr Cullen cocked his eyebrow "You know for extra training seeing as I hadn't got all of my bikes out yet actually none"

"Okay but how come Emmett was there"

"Well he came over to say hi and see what I was up to and if I wanted to skate but I fell and hit my head I'm guessin'".

The guys, Edward and Jasper, had been listening and now looked extremely ashamed. Good, they should be. Emmett would probably forgive them he's nice like that, but me, I wanted revenge. Mwa-hahaha…

Jeez I'm fricking insane.

"Yo I told you I didn't do anything" Emmett said putting his hand to his heart, he looked so hurt, only the little grin he sent my way let me in on the fact he was kidding.

"Dude" Jasper started, he huffed and crossed his arms trying to apologise for something he had been so sure about. I couldn't help it a small giggle escaped through my lips. Both guys looked up and saw the mischief on our faces and grinned.

"Aww Bells, you ruin –

He was interrupted by the door slamming open and there in all her furious glory stood my worst nightmare.

Rosalie Hale.

I hadn't noticed Dr Cullen leave but he obviously did seeing as I would never slap someone in front of my Dad. Well Rosalie might of but right now it looked like she couldn't care less if Mother Teresa was watching.

"Fuck Sake. I'm in hospital couldn't you have hit me later"

"Yeah 'coz I'm _really_ going to listen to the person who ruined by life without caring so why should I care about you" she spat; I wiped her saliva off my face calmly.

"What the fuck Rose?" Jasper shouted.

"Yeah What the Hell?" Edward said. Emmett was just sitting there fiddling with the cover on my bed. He knew and was being a very good friend by keeping his gob shut.

"Well this is THE bitch that walked out on Worlds" I looked down not being able to look at their faces, Edward obviously – to me anyway – had a thing for Rosalie and Jasper was her twin. "Isabella Swan"

"I thought you would know by now its Bella" I sighed rolling my eyes, amazingly I had kept my straight face while trying not to laugh at her anger that was at, no beyond boiling point. "And ouch that hurt, you didn't think I was a bitch when I was the one taking us to the top of the scoreboard."

"No you were a bitch when you left"

"Your right about not caring I had more important things on my mind"

"Sure. Yeah you had to concentrate on not choking. Didn't work well, did it?"

"Are they going to stop?" Emmett stage-whispered to the guys.

I shoved him, yet again he didn't move.

"Ask her" I whispered putting my hand up and pointing in Rosalie's direction. This made her notice the fact that Emmett wasn't pissed at me and the other guys didn't care as much as she thought they should.

"Guys she ruined my chances"

"Yeah because everyone knows you couldn't get back without me"

"I hate you" she screeched slapping me again.

"Stop slapping me" she smirked and went to hit me again, this time I was ready.

Emmett pov:

"Stop slapping me". Rose just smirked and went to hit her again but this time, Bella had sat up really fast and moved onto her knees grabbing Rose's arm and twisting it around to her back.

"Are you going to stop being a violent prat?" She said "I mean you should at least be able to make someone's face sting after slapping them" she looked completely casual like she did this everyday. "But not even after two that's pretty pathetic, you can well you try to do gym everyday and you cant even throw a punch" she was being very patronising I wouldn't be surprised if she went all out and gave a pat on the head to boot. Rose struggled looking helpless, but nodded her head.

"Rosalie, I'm well I'm not sorry because that would mean what I thought what I did was wrong and it wasn't I just wish it didn't have the repercussions it did"

"What the fuck does that mean? Care to elaborate"

"Uh. No, and I'll leave you to figure that out but right now I wanna get out of here"

That seemed to clear Rose's head as she looked at us.

"Guys Esme and Carlisle want you home on time for diner, got it?"

"Why couldn't Carlisle tell us?" Eddie boy asked.

"He's in surgery. Duh"

I chuckled and whispered "Owned" to Jasper.

"Now how do I get outta here seeing as I wasn't conscious when I came in and I don't want to have to stop for directions?"

"See you guys later" I said grabbing Bella's arm throwing her over my shoulder and walking out.

"Later-z" Jasper called with a wave, I'm guessing he got a ride with Eddie that's why he's staying. Sucks for him.

"Dude you're awesome but if this is gonna be an everyday thing I need to wear a helmet more. I mean for my safety of course"

"Since when do you care about your personal safety?"

"Touché" she chuckled. "Come on you're my get-a-way vehicle. Now step on it and get me outta here." She said wiggling her legs and just being difficult. "Pwease"

"Okay" I went to start into a run but then started doing the Baywatch run down the corridor.


	6. Chapter 4 part 3

**A/N: Last part of chapter four**

We'd been slinking about the hospital's hallways when Emmett dived and rolled across up ahead but instead of a clean break he went SMACK into the nurses trolley (she was with a patient). I was rolling around on the floor 'cause I was laughing so hard. While Emmett just stood there pouting, checking his 'watch' every few minutes and tapping his foot impatiently. I stopped and got up slowly as my head still hurt a bit. Emmett then took it upon himself to throw me over his shoulder and shout "Aha!" which made the already seething nurses send him death glares. I laughed even harder seeing how pissed they were. It soon subsided as I saw the blond haired doctor waltz this way. Jeez do all the Cullen's have grace, even Emmett I mean couldn't they trip once? No. Instead they mock me by being able to walk around on stable surfaces without falling over.

"Emmett. Bella" I saluted before Em turned us around. "I've been looking for you. Emmett I need to talk to Bella, so put her down and let me" Emmett let him but just turned around again.

"Emmett don't you dare fart" I looked at Dr Cullen then who seemed amused. "Hi Dr Cullen"

"Hello Bella. Here are your release papers but if you get dizzy or feel faint come back okay?"

"Okay" I lied, knowing the only way they'd get me in here again was unconscious or kicking and screaming. I got my papers signed and took Emmett offer of a lift – as they always had one around here. We went off to the lot and I saw a nice silver BMX with front and back pegs. He jumped on and I couldn't help staring a little. I hopped up onto the handlebars and balanced by locking my feet onto the front pegs.

"Comfy?" he whispered in my ear. My heart stopped, stuttered then took off trying to burst through my chest. I leant back against his broad chest and he tucked his chin onto my shoulder.

"Yes" I breathed as we rode slowly back to mine with the cool wind fanning my heated cheeks. I didn't mind as I had a lot of things to think about. Mainly Emmett, he was awesome, cheeky, hot, funny, cool, breathtaking and any other positive adjective I could think of. He made me laugh; my heart stutter, my head spin, made me feel safe and he made me want to be better, to think about the future, to tell the truth. More importantly he made me happy.

Why couldn't I have gone to Texas Military Academy? Because if I had my life wouldn't be changing. I wouldn't be changing. Izzy Marie Swan would never fall in love let alone fall hard.

But me; Bella would, and I am. Falling implies its something bad Izzy would agree but I don't I'm not falling I'm landing. The only thing I'm worried about is that it will be a crash landing.


	7. Chapter 5

Emmett pov:

I suppose I should be worried that Bella has been silent the whole time. But I wasn't, if something was wrong she'd tell me, as it is her silence gave me the time I needed to think. _You can? _Fuck off (maybe I should be worried. My brain doesn't like me). When I'm at home they worry if I'm quiet or even look like I'm concentrating. So now was as good a time as I was gonna get.

I don't know how but Bella has taken over everything I do. With her I want to be smart, cool, funny, better but then again she makes me feel so happy that I don't need to be better. Then I get even more confused but always happy. I think I love her. But I can't think that, if I do I'll always be around shoving her away from the guy for her, hoping she'll settle for second best. Me.

Guilt. As soon as that thought went through my head I was drowning in it. Okay, new plan. I would be her best friend, try to ignore the feelings that wanted to envelop me, help her when she struggles, pick her up when she falls, hold her while she cries – after beating the prick that made her cry – cheer her when she wins, be everything that she'll let me. Jeez I sound desperate, wait I am desperate. I am even going to help her find the one that _is _good enough to cherish her. As long as she's happy I'll deal. What's worse is that I wouldn't even be able to bring myself to hurt the guy like he would be hurting me because of Bella and the fact it would hurt her. The one thing I bad about this is the fact that I don't want to lie to her, but I cant say I'll be waiting in the wings 'coz that would ruin everything I might be a martyr but I'm not suicidal and flat out rejection would kill me.

When I pulled up to Bella's house she didn't notice, I popped my head on her shoulder her strawberry hair soft against my neck. I looked up at her beautiful face but she was somewhere else. I would have let her be apart from the sad tinge in her eyes. That stabbed my chest and right then I knew that these feelings wouldn't disappear and I would have to do something about it sooner or later. Later probably as now I had to see Bella smile, because I was in love with her.

I whispered in her ear, using everything I had to stop myself from leaning down and kiss my way to where her ear was and…

"Bella we're at yours now" she jumped and shivered, even though it was one of the rare days were the weather was warm _and_ sunny.

"Oh. Okay do you want to come in?" Bella asked.

"I really should go…" I want to but if I stay I'll say something stupid and I actually want you to talk to me not yell that I'm a crazy stalker, which would undoubtedly happen.

"At least let me get you something to eat. I mean you were at hospital with me for what five hours"

"Thanks but-

"Charlie's not going to be here" That's why she thought I didn't want to go. Hell I wanted to go I just can't for both our sakes.

"Come on" she batted her eyelashes at me and my reasons were forgotten but as she pouted I wanted to run into her house and make her lips purple.

"If you're sure you want me" I teased, trying to ignore the extreme longing I had for this girl, this beautiful, amazing girl.

"Definitely" she beamed "I'll always want you" I think she mumbled but it was so quiet I could have imagined it but hey I can hope right?


	8. Chapter 6

Bella Pov:

The night was fun, Charlie came back around ten but was too tired to notice Emmett and went upstairs straight away, within ten minutes we heard snores then were in hysterical _silent _'I can't breath' fits of laughter. After watching re-runs Red Dwarf, I was yawning so Em headed off at one in the morning. Saying that he'd see me at school. Tomorrow, Today? Ugh I'll figure it out in the morning. I mean later. Thinking of that I fell into a Cullen filled sleep. I'm not sure if it qualified as a dream or nightmare because Emmett was there but so was Rosalie.

I woke up when my alarm clock shook its way off the nightstand blasting Bullet for My Valentine 'Waking the Demon'. _How fitting? _5 o'clock. When I moved here I thought my early mornings were over. Obviously not seeing as it's five o' fucking clock. I am clearly not a morning person. Angrily I stomped out to the bathroom and had a long scolding shower. Considerably calmer and more awake I danced into the room to Papa Roach's 'Hollywood W***e' – well as much as you can dance to that. Getting into my red and black striped skinnies, a faded RHCP tee and for the hell of it some black knee high chucks with funky duck laces (awesome-est laces ever).

Running around franticly grabbing a granola bar, my fitted black jacket, my Ramones messenger bag and my evil penguin's board. I was going through the kitchen to the garage when I heard the screech of the doorbell rang. 'Fuck it' I thought and sprinted in opening the door while getting the big ass boxes top open.

I heard laughing so I guess the garage was open. Typical it just had to open when I was head first in the box and had my arse in the air.

"Oi! Are you going to help me so that we can get out of here or are you just gonna laugh at me?" I had tried getting up while ranting at them but I just made it worse. So I am stuck now and the only reason I was still up was because my arms hadn't given way…

Emmett Pov:

I laughed, I couldn't help it. Edward had just rung the doorbell, me and Jazz were in the driveway when the garage door opened and all we could see was Bella's skinnies and converse clad legs flailing out of a big box.

"Oi! Are you guys going to help me so that we can get out of here or are you just gonna laugh at me?" I was still chuckling when I got off my bike and started over to Bella whilst signalling for my bro's to do the same. I heard a thud and looked back at Bella but now all I could see were her feet dangling in the air.

"Oww" Bella whined "Em help me please" she said. I could practically hear the pout in her voice; I had had a bit of an ego boost when she said me to pick her and when she waggled her feet for good measure I caved. Pulling her up and out of the box by her feet so she was dangling. I laughed when she started twisting around in my grip.

"Head rush" she whispered still swaying slightly. Then she put her hands on the floor and pushed up with her arms so that she was doing a hand stand while I was just holding her legs.

Bella Pov:

Emmett let go of my legs and wanting to show off a teeny bit I went back into a crab and then stood up from that. I heard a wolf whistle and turned around to see Edward smirking crookedly. "Flexible, aren't cha?" he said suggestively. In any normal situation I'd be blushing my face off but somehow I didn't instead I walked up to him placing my hands on his chest and letting my teeth graze his ear as I whispered "Wouldn't you like to know?"

With that I turned and walked to the box. Hmm which way to do this, getting them up and out was difficult as already proven, soo . . .?

Emmett Pov:

Bella stood for a moment just staring at the box until she dashed out of the room, re-entering with a Stanley knife. She completely sliced off one side of the box, and then knocked it out by shoving it through the hole through the top. A ton of those packing s's tumbled out revealing three, top of the range awesome uber-exspensive BMX's. We were all staring at, even Eddie which is saying something because he's a skater dude.

"Tada!" she beamed throwing her arms out all show girly, brimming with pride. "Rock, Paper and Scissors" she said pointing to each in turn. I looked at her hoping she was trying to be funny. "No joke" she added giggling.

"Why?" I heard Jasper ask, plainly mocking her. Anger boiled inside me and I wanted to hit him.

"Easy she said holding her hand out Rock, Paper, Scissor stylie. I caught on and put my hand out grinning.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" We played, Rock won.

"Care to explain" Eddie prompted.

"Rock won" I said getting the first bike out "Rock won, so she's gonna ride Rock. Duh" Hehe its fun being condescending. They nodded slowly understanding.

"Well done. Honestly it's not that difficult to understand. Why d'you think Emmett got it" she joked playfully punching my arm. That stung…even if it was a joke. I think it was really obvious that I didn't find that funny. I mean I know I look dumb but I am really not, I actually get good grades. Most people judge on looks so I'm just another stupid joke. Silly me I thought Bella wasn't stereotypical. _She isn't your just prissy. I mean are you PMSing or something, Miss Mood-Swing._

"Aw poor Emmy" Eddie teased.

"Emmett it was a joke you kn-

"You've got your bike. Lets just go" I said heading off before they had time to argue, stop or take t he piss out off me any more. I felt bad for being such a dick to Bella but I was hurt and would apologise later. That was until I turned back and saw Bella standing pretty cosy with Edward, while Edward was staring at her lips leaning in.

"Damn-it" I growled facing forward, not being able to look at that any longer. I slammed my fist on my handlebars; too busy taking my anger out on my bike to notice Jasper looking smug and all knowing.

"You like her" it wasn't a question, it was a statement and I couldn't pretend that I didn't know who 'she' was.

"A lot" I nodded, sure I was telling him only half truths but if I said 'no I love her and its breaking me to see her with Edward' I would be in an asylum before you could teach a baby to cry.

"Oh" was his great reply.

"Jeez don't sound to surprised" I said trying to lighten this dull mood. Turning around to look at him only to see him looking behind us. I followed his gaze and was in so much pain; I tore my eyes away and rocketed off to school hoping that the further away I got the less it would hurt. Jazz hadn't been able to keep up so came back a few minutes later panting.

"Dude you don't just liker her you l-

"It doesn't matter okay, she chose him" I said though gritted teeth.

"It didn't count"

"How?" he really wasn't making sense.

"She likes you; she wants you, my man. Come on don't tell me you haven't noticed"

"You're delusional"

"You're blind"

"Weird. I thought I would have noticed by now" his look clearly said that he was not amused and then glared at me some more.

"Funny. Do this for me and ask her out, please you're gonna be all, broody teenager if you don't". I stared at him; Jasper was way too much of a girl at times and now was one of them. Going on about brooding and relationships.

"Huh?" I swear he is just like Alice because I was already planning on staying in by room for a lot of time.

"No! I am not spelling this out to you; if already made it clear you don't need that much help your just denying it. Dude, you have got to man up and ask her out and soon or Eddie boys gonna get his hopes up" that just backed up my Jazz is a girl theory.

"You are such a girl" I said shoving him, making him and the bike topple over in a heap on the ground.

Success, efficiently changed the subject and in the nick of time as Edward and Bella just turned up completely oblivious to my and Jazz's previous discussion. Lucky now I had to think about what Jasper had said and make sense of the confusion that was bound to happen once I got through it all.

We all started over to the outdoor but undercover classroom otherwise known as cool, jokes, we all call it The Park. I know how original but there wasn't any anywhere near Forks when it opened so it was fitting. We've just got used to it as it's where most of us spend most of if not all of our time. It was awesome before but now that they had clearly made some improvements over the summer awesome doesn't cover it. I looked around and when I saw the old seniors wall an immaculate white it was a bit odd as I had been used to staring at it while some of the dipshits fucked up lasted year. That went away as I realised it was ours for the taking, I just knew we were gonna do something good. Jazz wouldn't admit it because he wants to be a bit modest – as it's a way of getting girls, honestly he is a huge player – but he is an incredible graffiti artist. Even though he doesn't sign his work you know it's his by the numbers in the left corner 93478526, it was his dads old dog tag before his parents came back from getting his dad that had been given leave due to his mom being pregnant again, they died from a drunk driver and Jasper took the dog tags from their personal belongings as he was going to get it when they got back.

We just stood at the top of the bowl smirking down at the other students that tried to act normal. It didn't work, I don't know why – actually I did, everyone in the classes the Cullen's were in looked up to us. So we had everything covered us guys in Bmx, the girls in Gymnastics, I do Baseball, Edward in Athletics, Jasper in Basketball, Alice in Mixed Martial Arts – she may be a midget but sure is fast and painful – and Rose in Ballet. We owned the school I would like to think it's because we were the most likely to go pro after this but, even though it's true, people here are really shallow and the real reason it because we are all hot. Even though all of these people look up to us they are too scared of disrupting the schools clichés we are forced to be loners of our own popularity.


	9. Chapter 7

Bella Pov:

After Emmett left Jasper went as well trying to see what was getting to him. That left me with Edward, now all the awkwardness I usually feel was right back, full force especially now because of my teasing earlier. To be honest it was just a bit weird to have him looking at me like this – I mean he's one of my new best mates and is staring at me like I'm some hoe that'll drop to her knees…Urgh! I need some air. I sighed angry that Emmett and Jasper would just ditch me and that Edward was still staring at me.

When I was getting my board and putting it on my back he shook his head snapping out of it. Thank God.

"Hey can I ride your bike?" What? It's Rock, my favourite, why the fuck does he think I call it rock, rock always wins. Oh shit he just pouted; looking down at the floor it was adorable. Not sexy I want to suck your face adorable, cute pinch a baby's cheek adorable. I walked up to him tilted his head up and nodded his face lit up like a kid at Christmas. Why the hell am I thinking about children so much – _maybe because last night you were imagining having picket fences the whole nine yards with Emmett? _

I was caught up in seeing my imaginary children in my head I hadn't noticed Edward leaning in. I snapped out of it when Edward was a few inches away from my face, eyes closed ready for a kiss. I stepped back and poked him in the chest, he snapped out of it and smirked but seemingly let it go. I'm guessing he took my rejection as nerves not as what it was, rejection.

"We need to get to school" I said looking at the blurred silhouettes of Emmett and Jasper. I sighed sadly, the road was long and would take it while to get to where they were, but they'd only gone two minutes. Emmett really couldn't ever like me, especially if he couldn't even be near me? Pain tore through me and I started to regret even going to that skate-park. Edward who I had almost completely forgotten about was on my Rock and circling around me, he saw me snap out of it and pulled me roughly onto the handle bars and try pull me back onto his chest. I stayed put locking my feet behind me around the handlebar. Effectively keeping Edward away from me, hoping he would get the idea that I didn't want him. Riding like this brought me to think about my first trip to Forks hospital, mainly the ride home – with Emmett. Thinking about him caused my heart to start blubbering incessantly in my chest, then constrict at the thought that he could and probably was with someone else.

I decided then I was going to tell him, it wasn't an 'if', any more. 'If' led to people looking back and wondering sadly what if I did something differently? No I wasn't going to do that, it was a when. When was I going to tell him, when was I going to put my heart out there, to either be taken and cradled closely or smashed brutally to critical health barely able to carry on? When? I really, honestly have no bloody idea, but when I do its Emmett's choice, what he wants.

I had been mulling over my plans, and was jolted to the present when we came to a stop at an amazing park. It was fricking awesome, but in the corner of my eye I saw Emmett grinning at a crumpled Jasper who was now sprawled on the floor.

"Aww Em, no fair I wanted to push him over" I said jumping off of the bike and hop skippidy jumping over to Emmett and Jasper – he'd given up trying to untangle himself so is now just sitting awkwardly on the floor.

"You can push Eddie" he grinned.

I gasped in feigned terror "He's on my bike"

"And…" I nudged him and he chuckled with a dimpled grin. "Come on. CLASS!"

"Lead the way" I bowed, and motioned for him to go forward. I wasn't expecting him to pick me up and plonk me on his shoulders.

"How's the weather up there?" I looked down and saw Edward smiling but he was actually worried. Like Emmett would hurt me . . . intentionally.

"Same as down there. Cold" I said, seriously I had goose bumps up my arms, so much for summer.

"Are you cold?" Jasper said, I nodded he didn't look like he believed me. I heard Emmett chuckle from below me.

"Come on down you go" and with that he lifted me and put me down gently before dropping me onto the front of his lap because Edward was still on mine, I was expecting the handlebars but I liked this better. I know that sounds weird but I felt completely safe with my back to his chest and having his arms wrapped around me.

"I thought we were going to class" I said, we still hadn't moved.

Jasper grinned "We are. I'm guessing Coach is late though"

"Are you kidding? They know how to get you out of bed don't they? I mean favourite class, chance your going to miss it and your gone"

"Is that a promise" Edward teased. I reached out to thwack him but he moved.

"Darn! Human chairs are comfy but impractical"

"Comfy huh?" Emmett chuckled in my ear. I looked up and smiled cheekily.

"You're better than the handler bars"

"Miss go to class and leave my pupils be. Flirt in your own time" I turned around to see a tall middle age man – on the edge of young – with light brown hair and glasses striding over to the class. My jaw dropped open and glared at him freely crossing my arms over my chest but staying put.

"Okay role call" he looked over at the class and when he spotted me his gaze narrowed "I thought I told you to leave Miss"

"Swan and why should I leave"

"You're interrupting my class"

"How?"

"Can't you go to your own class?"

"No"

"Detention Miss Swan"

"What the hell for!?" I said outraged.

"Disrupting my class and skipping yours"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm not skipping class and the only reason this class is being disrupted is because you assumed because I'm a girl I'm not in this class. I am"

"You're in this class"

"Yes look at that clipboard you have there my name will be on it. Now will you start teaching us, that is if you can" I smirked, he looked dumbstruck so to add fuel the fire "oh and I won't be going to that detention"

He still seemed dazed as he went through the register I stood up and bowed when he called out my name. Emmett cheered from behind me; I shut him up when I landed purposefully hard on his lap. "Okay I want to see what you've learnt over the summer and students that are new to this class I want to see what level you're at. Remember in this class we don't do anything that we haven't done before, do that in your own time" The other guys had all been here before I'm guessing because they were on a first name basis with the teacher. I had been left to last.

"Miss Swan"

"Bella" I said "Edward up"

"You're expected to come with your own equipment Miss Swan"

"Are you usually this sexist? I mean you haven't spoken to any of the others negatively and you don't give me the time to explain before you jump in with accusations." He was yet again speechless "It's my bike _sir_" with that I went into the bowl. I went around twice –

"You're meant to do tricks Miss or did you think this was a free lesson"

"It's called picking up speed" I heard Emmett snap and smiled before …

Emmett Pov:

I had just told coach that Bells was picking up speed but I hadn't expected her to do…that

"Edward! chuck my board on three" Bella shouted when she did a court 7 over the spine near the edge of the bowl.

"One" She tail tapped right next to him "Two" Bella stood on the seat "Three" Bella launched over the handler bars and caught the board doing a tailgrab until she touched down on the vert. She went back and forth a bit to pick up speed and then...

* * *

Bella's tricks bmx:

.com/watch_popup?v=Zgfns_1tdS4

skateboard tricks:

.com/watch?v=PVgL5wFOKMs&feature=related


	10. Chapter 8

Emmett pov:

Bella came out of the vert and was grinning so much, it lit up her face and her eyes shone with pride. She was bouncing while she walked, so it's safe to say she was pleased with herself. I caught her eye and she bounded freely but was more cautious when she stumbled, nevertheless she laughed and carried on. When she got over she jumped up and I nearly dropped her from surprise.

"Show off" I said grinning happily.

"Just a bit" she put her hands about 15cm apart. I pushed her hands out far and then grabbed hold of her again as she started falling.

"More than a bit" I said knowingly.

"Okay but they deserved it"

"They did but what will my ego do"

She laughed again but was interrupted by Coach clearing his throat loudly. We turned and saw the whole class looking at us. I put Bella down; well she actually slid down, grinning up at me because she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Yes sir" Bella said innocently batting her eyelashes and twisting her body like a child does when they are in trouble.

"Very good work, is that your usual standard though?" he seemed awkward but the git deserved it he was being mighty harsh.

Bells shrugged "I could have done better, the transition from bike to board could have been better but I don't usually switch when I'm not holding the other"

"Yes well, okay. Everyone gather round…"

"Hey, Bella right? Here's your bike. I was thinking…" Mike said.

"Cool thanks but I kinda want to listen to the teacher" Bella said, and I tried not to smile at her bluntness toward him.

"Maybe later then"

"Probably not" Bella was getting snappy and I really wouldn't want to be Mike.

"I'll show to your next class"

"You can try seeing as I'm not going to tell you what it is"

"Why's that?" Mike, I thought, get the hint she's really not into you.

"I think you might stalk me"

I burst out laughing. "I've already got one stalker" she added.

"Hey!" I frowned "I'm very offended"

Jasper nudged me "Coach has stopped talking. You might want to start practising curb endo's."

"Thanks" I turned back around to tell Bella but saw that she was towering over him with her foot on his throat. I pulled her back. She shook me off but at least she had taken her foot away.

"Don't ever touch me again" she spat at him. She leant down and seethed in his ear "Got it?" and then kicked him in the balls and left.

Bella was stooped over her bike checking it apparently but her eyes weren't moving they weren't even focused on the bike. Her mind was somewhere else. I put my hand on her shoulder and she whirled around with her fists up defensively. Before she launched herself at me crying. She started hitting me so I grabbed her hands and held her while her sobs turned into quite hiccups. "I'm sorry" she whispered into my hoodie. "I was overreacting, honestly he was only being an arse and calling me a slut and stuff but I went and took it to heart."

"Jeez Bella you're such a girl, now come on we have to learn curb endo's"

"You mean you can't do a curb endo"

"No, well you can teach me"

"But that's Coach's job"

"You're _so _much better though"

"Fine" she sighed trying to hide the smile threatening to take over her whole face.

"Okay lean forward on your bike so the back wheel is in the air and then hold the brakes then lets see how long you can hold it" I didn't like leaning forward because I kept thinking I would go headfirst onto the pavement but when I had the brakes on I was fine. I held it for and age and I could tell Bells was getting bored as she had started fiddling with her jacket.

"So now what" I said as my bike softly thudded to the ground. She shrugged "maybe we should go to the teacher". The rest of the lesson was pretty boring as Coach had wanted to start of easy, thinking we wouldn't be up to it and most of the class weren't Jazz took a little longer as he didn't have Bella's help but soon it was just us talking.

Edward was off with his 'popular' crew as usual, he didn't seem to care that they didn't pay attention to what he was saying just the attention they got because they were talking to him. He seemed to think that because we favoured BMX we weren't worthy of his conversation at school. Honestly sometimes he seems as stupid as the blonde twits that scrabble around him.

"Hey Em you weren't expecting him to talk to us this year were you?" Jazz said, trying to lighten things up but understanding and hurt was evident on his face.

"Yeah, I don't know why Eddie always ignores us at school" I sighed.

"WHAT?!" I jumped as Bella shouted; she had obviously come back from talking to the other guys, finding out names and the like.

Bella Pov:

The lesson was boring and the guys were content to just dos about so I decided to head of and meet some of the guys in my new class. I noticed that most of the guys chose to skateboard rather than BMX. I met Jared, Paul, Sam, Quill and Jacob who kept to themselves in their little group but Seth how was a little younger and nicer walked me around introducing me to the rest of the class. After meeting most of the class and getting praise for my tricks (which left me very red in the face) I noticed that we had left out a group of guys in the dip of the small vert.

"Who's over there?" I nodded over to them and Seth frowned a bit.

"The 'popular' crew, they don't really like anyone else talking to them. More than a bit stuck up if you ask me." I nodded. "You see the one in the middle, that's Cullen" I looked over and sure enough Edward was there laughing to his mates "His brothers are nicer. Anyway Mike's the ginger one, Eric the one with red mountains all over his face, James is the blonde one watch out for him he's a dick, Tim or Shorty is the midget and the rest are just followers that don't really matter…" he trailed off.

"Anyways I gonna head back nice to meet you Seth"

"Same, see you round Bella" I waved him off and turned round to start toward the boys. They had there backs turned to me so I decided I would sneak up on them.

"Hey Em you weren't expecting him to talk to us this year were you?" Jasper said to Emmett, I was stunned, who would do that to them, who could.

"Yeah, I don't know why Eddie always ignores us at school" Emmett sighed.

"WHAT?!" I shouted, usually I would have found I funny that Em jumped like afoot in the air but I had just found out that their brother ignores them at school for no reason that I could think of or see. I calmed myself a bit "Why?"

"I dunno Bella" Jasper sighed looking downtrodden.

"He doesn't think were cool enough to grace his presence"

"Well we'll show him" I said thinking.

"Show him what…that were cool" Emmett looked confused but he'll stay that way for a while I can't tell him he's too nice to be able to lie to his brother even though said brother is acting like a complete arse.

"No he knows I'm cool; don't worry though because I'm not going to tell you…yet"

"Come on lets see what you can do Jazz" I was trying to be subtle but it obviously didn't go down to well for Jasper at least. He merely rolled his eyes and dropped in. I paid him attention for a while when he was testing out the new endo's. But I kept throwing glances at Emmett.

"Say what you want to say Bells; you look like your going to burst" he chuckled still looking at Jazz, who was doing a 180 tail whip to bar spin.

"Do you want to…" _go on ask him, ask him _"…show me to class or I'll totally get lost?" _you're such a wimp_.

"Sure what have you got next?" I fished my timetable out of my pocket.

Monday – BMX & Skateboarding – French – Break – History – Maths – Lunch – Biology – English

Tuesday – Gymnastics – IT – Break – Maths – Personal Development – Lunch – English – Physics

Wednesday – Physical Education – RE – Break – French – Chemistry – Lunch – Food Technology

Thursday – BMX & Skateboarding – Physics – Break – English – Drama – Lunch – Maths – Art

Friday – Gymnastics – Geography – Break – Biology – English – Lunch – Music – Chemistry

"Uh…French"

"Is that with Keller?" his eyes looked hopeful or I was creating it with my newly found over-reactive imagination.

"It says S.K" I stuttered then flushed brightly.

"Yeah it is awesome, I have that class to. Scott's awesome, sure I'll show you"

"Thanks"

"I can show you to your other classes if you like" he said whipping the timetable out of my hands. "We have Music with Mrs Flynn; English with Mr Yates and Chemistry with H.C. Wicked we've got the newbie"

"What happened to the oldie?" I asked childishly.

"Emmett did" Jasper said in my ear. I jumped and wacked him with my shoulder.

"Jeez Jasper try kill me why don't you"

Rubbing his jaw Jasper continued "Made poor Miss Keede go insane, she retired at forty and is now permanently paranoid"

The bell went then and the guys all scurried around.

"Hey! Where do I put Rock?" I shouted, Emmett waved me over and I saw everyone with bikes crowding around what I thought was a janitor closet. I looked inside and stopped dead I looked like a shop. Bikes all over the walls, extra helmets, chains seats it was frigging immense. I loved it, I dove over to the corner where Jasper was stowing his bike away and chained it to the post there.

"No one's going to steal your bike Bella" Jasper said sternly like I had just personally insulted him.

"Force of habit I'm afraid" I shrugged, not caring.

"Come Bella we have lessons to attend" Emmett bellowed impatiently from the door. I started walking extra slow just to get at him and it did but I wasn't expecting him to throw me over his shoulder. I giggled like a maniac for a minute, and ad successfully calmed down before he wiggled his butt and I had to muffle my laughs by biting my hand.

We were walking for a while and I got bored so I pulled a pen out of my pocket and wrote on it, I finished but still had time so I drew on him some more. I put the cap on in time with when Em dumped me on the desk. I started to swivel round so I was facing Emmett but the teacher came in.

"Face the front please Miss…"

"Swan" my cheeks were tinted with red and I looked down.

"Ah Isabella I would say stay away from Emmett because he's trouble but I don't think you'll mind" I blushed darker and put my head on the table Emmett on the other hand stood and bowed getting cheers.

"Alright settle down" The rest of the lesson was pretty easy as I was okay at French and Mr Keller was mainly going over everything from the previous years. The bells rang shrilly after fifty minutes and everyone packed up their stuff rushing to break.

I told Emmett to wait for me outside and went up to Mr Keller's desk.

"Yes Miss Swan"

"Bella and I was wondering if their was any reading that I should do to catch up"

"Oh no, I wouldn't think so you're doing quite well, but you should bring English to French dictionary for class. Have a good day" I considered myself dismissed and hurried out to the hall I tripped slightly and looked up to see…


	11. Chapter 9

Bella pov:

I think I might be drooling. I had just come out of the French room to see Emmett shirtless and chuckling at the back of his t-shirt. I was staring stupidly so I shook my head to get out of it. I guess the flying hair caught his attention as he came over.

"I guess this is your doing" he said sternly with humour dancing merrily in his blue eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Luckily for me I have a nice brother who told me" The warning bell rang above us and Emmett whipped his shirt back on. I was only slightly disappointed, now at least I could think straight without being distracted by his muscles. Okay screw it I am disappointed I'm still distracted and now I only have my memory of his shirtless-ness. "Hey Bells what have you got next?"

"History"

"Come on it's near my class"

"Won't you be late?"

"Do you think I care its only IT I've got?" I don't know how but it turned out that I was early to History so I went straight to the back and for the most part I was happily ignored, I hate attention. Maths was pretty much the same and when the bell went I sighed with relief the day was that much closer to being over. I walked out and was grabbed from behind and hoisted into the air and onto his shoulders.

"Emmett if you keep this up you'll never have to go to a gym again"

"You do realise you weigh next to nothing right"

"Aw Em your making me blush"

"That's not hard to do now is it?"

"Hey Jasper!" I said waving and then ducking from the door.

"Thanks for ditching me Em" Jasper said and wacked his arm, pretty hard I'm guessing as he stumbled sideways. I grabbed onto his head, noting that his hair was remarkably soft. I then noticed that we'd stopped moving and Jasper was laughing.

"Uh Bella am I allowed to see" Em asked I looked down and realised that my arms were covering his eyes. I took my eyes away blushing like a tomato.

"As long as you stop wobbling"

"Aw you afraid of heights" Jasper mocked.

"No I'm afraid of falling _from_ heights, but thanks for your support" I snapped "Put me down Em" I added "Please?" I pleaded pouting down at him with wide eyes.

"Uh sure…okay" Em mumbled lifting me off him and placing me on the floor in front of him. I grabbed his and Jasper's hand and started dragging him toward the cafeteria.

"Come **on** I'm hungry" I said when I was met with resistance.

"How do you know where you're going?" Jasper asked with an amused smile.

"They did give me a map" I smirked.

"Yeah and the fact that it's straight ahead of us" Em chuckled and mused Jaspers hair condescendingly.

Right as we crossed the door to the cafeteria everyone turned around to stare at us and after a moment of unabashed staring, Fall out Boy's I slept with someone… blasted out of my pocket snapping everyone into reality.

I dug my phone out hastily and smiled when I saw that I had got a voicemail message from Frank. Em and Jazz had gone to the lunch queue and where piling everything they could onto two trays, I walked over calling up the voicemail and getting a tray only to be stopped by four hands and two shaking heads.

"Hey Iz thanks for ignoring me its **great** to know you appreciate me **so** much" I chuckled knowing he was kidding "Anyway just wondering when you wanted us to bust you out, you just know I got a couch for you to sleep on-

"Or you could sleep with me Cracker" Poot interrupted

"Fuck off man" Frank said as I was being led to some table by Em I guessed.

"Man, why do you have to always bite my moment? Did it taste good?"

Frank slurped "Delicious"

"Give me the phone"

"No"

"It's **my **phone"

"And it's a mess-

They ran out of time and I pulled the phone away and was about to text back when someone cleared their throat. I looked up expecting to see Em or Jasper but was instead greeted by the face of Edward and a bunch of other people I didn't know. I looked around the large room to try and spot them.

I found Emmett looking at me hurt I looked at the table I was at pointedly and mouthed 'How?' Em shrugged, and decided to start my wee plan I caught his eye again and mouthed 'One minute' he looked confused and mouthed back 'Why' I shook my head and winked telling him silently not to worry.

I looked back the table goers and found them looking at my expectantly I shrugged and looked at them like 'what'. I was about to look back at my phone and text Frank back when a pale freckled hand was in front of me effectively blocking my view of my phone. I looked up and stared at him, noticing that it was Mike that Seth had pointed out to me. His smile had been confident and cocky but it was wavering as I looked back at him boredom etched clearly on my face. I sighed and stood getting my bag off of the floor about to leave when a nasal voice interrupted my hasty exit.

"Why did you even come over here?" I turned and saw a bleached blonde bimbo with an extremely low cut top and masked in 'beauty' products. _I don't know why she bothers she's still fugly _I thought.

"I didn't choose to" I stated as if it was obvious. She smirked triumphantly, for reasons clearly only known by herself.

"Yeah sure"

"Why would I want to sit here? Who knows what I could catch from sitting near you?" I smirked as she floundered for a comeback. I was about to turn but stopped.

"Eddie?"

"What?" He had been staring at my chest. Perv.

"Say something!" she shrieked and I burst out laughing before turning and leaving to go to Em and Jasper's table. On the way there I noticed that Rosalie was sitting with them and another girl I assumed was Alice. She was small and thin with short jet black spiky hair and petite features. They all looked ready to burst out laughing, well apart from Rosalie who was looking longingly back at the table I had just left.

"Bells you do realise everyone could hear what you said?" Em chuckled looking at me as I sat next to him.

"Really" I said looking up at him innocently "I didn't notice" My phone buzzed again as I got a salad from the mighty pile on Emmett's tray. I realised then that I hadn't texted him back within two minutes like usual so he would be having a fit.

_Iz why are you ignoring me? What did I do? _

_Frank_

Before I could text him back and calm him my phone buzzed again_._

_That's it something's wrong I'm coming to get you. _

_Frank_

I called him knowing he was going crazy trying to by a seat on a plane right this moment. I tsked impatiently waiting for him to answer his phone or rather Poot's I held the phone away at the second ring knowing he was going to pick up on third, paranoid git thought people hung up on the third ring.

"WHAT THE HELL? IZ, YOU DO REALISE I JUST ABOUT HAD A HEART ATTACK?" Frank screamed at me through the phone I chuckled when I heard him cough pitifully.

"Calm now?"

"Iz are you pissed at me coz you're still stuck there"

"No I'm not pissed, Forks is actually okay but I was a tid bit busy making some new friends" I said sarcastically as I looked apologetically at the people at the table and rolled my eyes.

"What?! Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not kidding and you would have a fit if you could see the parks they have here. No more pools for me"

"Yeah because it's so cold"

"You're a bit biased don't cha think"

"No, remember that girl who was in – for the holidays, she came from Forks and told me exactly how cold it was"

"Oh yes that girl I remember her name now even though I never met her and you never got 'round to telling me her name. What is it by the way?"

"What is what?" he asked innocently

"No you don't get away with bringing her up again and not letting me know who this girl you could only say was wow is. Now tell me or I'll let Poot know your secret?"

"That's just mean Isabella"

"Hey I resent that but its true so tell me or Poot will find out that you-

"Okay, okay her name's Angela"

"Thank you bye" I said hanging up before he could say another word. My phone buzzed in my hand again and I opened the message

_Bitch ;)_

_Frank _

Nice. I would make him pay for that later but one can only do so much plotting in one day so I looked up again to see them staring at the small girl who was bouncing in her seat. She noticed me looking and thrust her hand into mine and then yanked me into a hug, then after a moment shoved me back into my seat.

"Hi!" she waved "I'm Alice! We're going to be great friends" The others head swivelled to me expectant, I chuckled then started 'searching' the trays.

"Yep she's eaten all the sugar. Dam Alice didn't you want to share" I smiled "I'm Bella"

"I know" She squealed and got out of her seat and came to sit on my lap. The other three tensed but I shrugged and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Jeez Alice eat some more I can feel your ribs"

Jasper groaned "Don't say that she already eat through the house" Alice humphed and turned round to me and her face seemed actually hurt I raised my eyebrows and looked at her at Jasper and back to her again, she mouthed yes. I leant past her to glare at Jasper, only to see that he looked horrified. Love is blind, I thought, I looked to Alice again and she smiled slightly as I smirked at her. She smacked my arm as a continued smirking at her we both laughed and I turned her around again. I saw relief flood through Jasper's eyes as he hears her high tinkling laugh.

The rest of lunch passed smoothly with Alice sitting happily on my lap, she was like a toddler clapping her hands and squealing excitedly when I talked to Emmett, that bit was a little frustrating as it always ended our conversation when she did. I finally started a conversation about clothes with her and brought Jasper into it effectively distracting her and throwing Jazz in there so he would do something, other than denying his feelings of course. He had tried to glare at me when I dragged him in but it failed epically when a smile erupted on his face, but he actually did glare when I slipped out of the conversation and started my own with Emmett.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Alice sprinted off of my lap and to her next class. I got up on shaky legs and when I took a step I feel forwards, Em and Jasper hadn't reacted in time so I threw my arms in front to protect my face – my beautiful face – instinctively. I lay on the floor contemplating on whether or not I could stay there without anyone noticing me until the room emptied and then leave to my embarrassment free bedroom. This however turned out to not be an option as I felt hands on my arms and legs and heave me off the floor. I stared at the ground for a few seconds before I was spun so I was facing the ceiling. Emmett's grinning face popped into view when I tilted my head back further.

"Biology next, right?" Jasper asked bringing my attention from Emmett's big dark brown eyes and dimpled smile.

"Yeah" I sighed then wiggled trying to get them to put me down "You know if you keep picking me up I will eventually forget how to walk" I said frustrated, I wasn't handicapped merely clumsy to an extreme degree.

"Meh" Emmett shrugged, jostling me so I meeped embarrassingly then turning a ridicule worthy shade of red. Darn you traitor face.

The warning bell rang telling the trio and any other stragglers that they had two minutes before lessons began. With that the jerks promptly dropped me and ran. Guess they have a strict teacher; I thought as I dusted of my clothes and got off of the floor, they better I added as an afterthought.


	12. Chapter 10

Bella pov:

I dragged my sore-from-being-dropped-on-the-floor butt into Biology and promptly ignored all the stares I was receiving i.e. evils from the blonde bimbo bitches which is a tad unfair I scold myself their not _all_ blonde bimbos but as far as I could tell most _were _bitches apart from a tall girl in the back that gave me a small smile when I had turned around from having my slip signed and looking for an empty seat.

"Oh Isabella sit next to Mr Cullen" the teacher said, oh I was thinking of sitting on the floor at your feet not going to the only spare chair in this classroom. Then I thought of what he said and my eyes snapped to the co-table goer and sure enough a block of unruly copper hair shimmered above unkind and startlingly dark (really dark) green eyes.

I stumbled to the desk and surprisingly tripped but didn't fall I plonked myself down onto the stool and it wobbled. Hehe. I started paying attention to the lesson and ignoring Edward which was a tad easy as he was blanking me all bar the incessant glaring. When the bell rang I stood up and had successfully marched to the door of the classroom when I was roughly knocked to the ground, I looked up and saw the shaking shoulders and bronze hair of Edward Cullen, the one and only.

"Jerk" I mumbled collecting the rest of my stuff that had been splayed across the hallway, all the way cussing like a sailor, until I heard a smooth chuckle and a high tinkling laugh. My swearing rant ground to a halt the anger blaring from my eyes sizzled to a halt when I saw Alice's sweet face and Jaspers calm face.

"Come on Bells English" I looked at Alice strangely the only one who knew my timetable was Em and I can't really see it as a great conversation topic.

As Alice skipped down the hallway ahead of us Jasper leaned down so his breath rustled the hair by my ear "Don't worry the rest of us don't. She just knows some things; I don't know how but she does. It's just the way she is I suppose"

He pulled away as my mind did a jig devouring my minds eardrums by screeching 'he's whipped, he's whipped he's so whipped. Whipped. Whipped. Whipped'.

I smirked slightly and continued one-sided mindless banter the rest of the way to class, Jasper was to busy staring at Alice.

I sighed in mock frustration "Jasper it's rude to ignore people you know... And stare" I said with the straightest face I could manage until he lost his dreamy look and it turned into utter embarrassment. I burst out laughing having to lean on him for support.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" he muttered dejectedly his voice low.

I reached up and patted his cheek consolingly seeing the hope rise in his eyes as I smiled kindly. Oh Well. "Nope, never" I chuckled deeply as his face crumpled.

"You know if you don't stop touching me people are going to talk" Jasper sighed.

"Yeah what would people think" Alice chirped and I jumped about a foot in the air, hysterical laughter broke out and I turned to see Emmett with his hands on his knee's practically pissing himself.

"You…should've…Ha…bloody hilarious…your face…Ha" he spluttered and laughed while I turned away huffing and pouting. "Aw don't be mad, it's not my fault you're funnily unobservant and didn't notice us catch the last snippet of your talk"

"I think that's the longest thing I've ever heard you say" I sighed as the bell rang shrilly right above my head making me cringe. We all sloped to seats near the back right hand corner of the class, the rest of the kids here moulded around us but other than that kept away, heads down eyes diverted. Now I was confused. I leant over the isle and whispered to Em "Hey what's going on here?" he turned around with a 'Huh' look on his face and I shrugged motioning to the people surrounding us in isolation, hoping that I wasn't just imagining things. Comprehension dawned on his handsome face and then sadness, and then I knew it wasn't self imposed, he mouthed later and turned to the teacher with a small frown on his face, leaving me to my thoughts.

I looked around our group and saw Alice behind me glancing longingly at our classmates chatting aimlessly while jotting down notes, next to her Jasper was gazing around with a pained expression and sadness especially when he caught sight of Alice's longing glances. Emmett was still frowning into nothingness while idly scribbling notes onto his page, it was clear he was thinking about something, having 'deep in thought' written on his face would be less obvious. Rosalie was glaring at anyone who dared look near her, almost as if she was too good to have friends outside of this group and it was a sin to insinuate such a thing but I saw a flash of want in her cold eyes as she watched others friendly chatter. Edward I noticed was still in our little gathering but even so clearly out of it as he was close to the others but closer to us than the rest of them, I found it strange that he didn't notice that although he was them he was clearly on of us.


	13. Chapter 11

Emmett pov:

I was impressed at Bella's ability to pick up on things, such as our schools odd orientation involving me and my family but at the same time worried. Worried because...well I was worried because when she finds out that we're ignored by others but called popular for that same reason, I don't know what she will do.

I was pulled from my depressing musings when Bella sprinted from the class, I jogged to keep her and saw her bolt from the doors and fall to her knees shouting freedom. I was shoulder shoved and the way and glared at Mike's form, burning holes in his head especially when I noticed that he was headed toward Bella. I headed toward her to tell him to rightfully piss off when Bella caught my eye and mouthed 'one minute'.

Bella pov:

I just got up from my little act ad had Mike come up to me; I looked around wearily, I spotted Emmett looking peeved at Mike but shrugged it off and mouthed 'one minute' at him fully intending to take care of him myself. I glared at him, let just say if looks could kill he would be in a grave already.

"Oh come on Bellsie" I shuddered "I know we got off to a bad start…" Mike hedged like my glare was nothing, he's seriously blind.

"Yeah you were a dick" I snapped.

"I just want to make it up to you" Mike sighed sounding dejected.

"Leave then" I snarled, my anger dissipating into irritation.

"Don't be like that Bellsie" Mike begged in a appalling 'baby' voice.

"Okay" I chirped, turning to leave when Mike grasped my arm, in a weak grip, he was desperate. Not to mention uber weak. "Let go Newton" I growled and with a disappointed sigh he let go and his arm hang limply at his side.

"Sorry. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry". Damn my higher morals. I just couldn't be such a bitch when he sounded so upset. Holy Cow! Why did he have to be so sad and seemingly honest?

I turned back to look at him with my face plastered into a 'go on then' expression. He didn't talk; he was just looking intently at my face like he was proving to himself that he could look at something other than my chest. I sighed restarting the conversation.

"I'm sorry that I gave you beats and your ego was crushed" I said, it was true I suppose I was sorry for doing it but that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it.

"Yeah that hurt…" Mike trailed off, his face suddenly lit up and I wondered what he was going to say next. "You could make it up to me you know?" he said suggestively, I gagged a little and hoped the disgust showed on my face so he'd get the idea.

Nope! He was officially thicker than a plank of wood. My mind wandered off and I was quickly remembering what Emmett looked like in the corridor earlier. I snapped out off it when Mike finished what he was saying "…Okay?"

Not practically caring or thinking I agreed and went off to find Emmett. My guess was that he was at the park, or getting our bikes so we could ride home together.

I couldn't find him; I'd looked everywhere I could think of. I shrugged Emmett wouldn't ditch me intentionally he probably just really had to leave. I looked at my watch and with my knowledge that Charlie wouldn't be home 'til later I chose to go to the park I first met the guys for a while.

Emmett pov:

I got bored quickly and angry Bella looked interested in something he was saying so I left to get the bikes and head home. On the way there I decided to go to our park instead as I felt like hitting something and Esme would be pissed if I broke any of the furniture.


	14. Chapter 12 part 1

Bella pov:

I hastily whipped my iPod out and plugged in to Green Day while I rode slowly down to the park. I turned it up full volume so I could get lost in my mind. I got to the park quite quickly and just sat at the top of the vert for a while humming idly along to the songs that came and went surprisingly fast.

Emmett pov:

I smashed my fist against one of the smaller ramps for a while before dragging my iPod out of my pocket and listening to We Are The Ocean, an awesome British band that I got to see when they went on tour over here. Anyways it was screamo and happily drowning out my internal musing and forcing my mind away from my bloody knuckles. I sat banging my head against the small ramp for a long while before getting up and going to get my bike that I thrown somewhere. I hoped it was okay I actually liked my bike. I had just turned the corner and I saw Bella and Mike fucking Newton going at it against the wall. She was begging him for more begging him not to stop and right then I just wanted to die.


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

Bella pov:

I don't know how long I had been there but the sun was just starting to set so I guessed it had been a while. I jumped and my throat closed in on itself effectively stopping the budding scream as a large hand clamped down on my shoulder. Stupid girl! No more getting wrapped up in your thoughts!

I looked up slightly scared, only to sigh out in relief. It was Mike, Mike couldn't hurt a fly. My relief faded slightly as I took in his half crazed eyes and his hand that was now squeezing my shoulder painfully.

"Hi Mike. You really made me jump. You shouldn't sneak up on people you know?" I said nervously he looked like his sanity had just run off with his sense of reality and lost the logical part of his brain.

He suddenly swooped down and smothered my mouth with his. I could taste the alcohol on his breath. Fear surrounded me. I thrashed wildly and finally smacked him on his cheek. He pulled back with an angry hiss.

"Stop it bitch!" he whisper shouted spitting in my face. When he 'kissed' me again I bit his lip roughly, pleased when his vile blood filled my mouth, he wrenched himself back and I spat his disgusting blood on his face. I didn't see it coming when he backhanded me across the face. It was so strong I was pushed off the vert and I landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the vert.

"Oww" I whimpered, I tensed when I felt him coming closer. I had to get out of here.

"Stupid Cow!" Mike berated "You're lucky I'm such a nice guy" I snorted mentally, yeah sure he was the picture of nice. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it back excruciatingly so. "If I wasn't I would have fucked you already"

I felt myself tremble with revulsion, this couldn't be happening. No Way! I was going to beat the shit out of this git. "As it is I'm gonna take it nice and slow" he purred in my ear and I turned my head as my stomach churned. "Not like you deserve it you skank. But like I said I'm a nice guy" he dragged me by my hair around to the side of the vert and shoved me brutally against the wall. I was pinned by his extreme wait but nonetheless I wacked him repeatedly hoping pleading with any god that would listen that he would be hurt enough for me to get away.

"Stop! Mike Stop! If you stop now no one needs to know!" I begged.

"Stop playing hard to get hoe I have you now" Mike sneered.

"Please Stop! Please" I shouted as he started touching me.

"Don't!" I screamed as he reached to take my shirt off "Don't! Please Stop!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got away I had at long last hit him hard enough in his measly gonads to get him down. After that I thrust my foot as hard as I could into his face, and then into his stomach. Twice. Satisfied I hobbled over to my bike and rode as fast as I could back to my house. Charlie was in bed, he probably had a hard day at work.

I limped my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. I could hear Charlie's snores so I new that I could have a shower and not wake him. I turned on the shower and striped throwing the clothes into the hamper not wanting to look at them. Maybe I would be able to after five or ten washes. As carefully as I could I slipped into the scalding shower sighing in relief. I held still for a moment letting the water run over me before scrubbing franticly with my vanilla scented soap. After making my skin shine a bright throbbing red I started rinsing through my hair gently as my scalp hurt from its harsh abuse earlier.

Getting out I barely had my pyjama bottoms and wife beater on before falling into bed in an exhausted heap. My sleep was not peaceful, it was a hellish nightmare filled with flashes of Mike and scenes where the Cullen's – Emmett specifically – wanted nothing to do with me. It was the definition of awful and even when I frequently woke with tears trekking down my face, I couldn't escape for long as waves of lethargy swept over me dragging my back again to my torment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke slightly less tired than when I went to sleep as my scared out of my mind drained energy, slightly less than what I was getting. Resulting in a haggish looking, headachy girl, who just realised it is 5 o-fricking-clock in the morning.

After what happened yesterday, I decided. What the hell? It can't get any worse than that. So with that in my mind I knew I was going to tell Emmett what I was starting to feel because I knew I had to sometime. Besides the sooner I tell him the longer I have to deal with the heartbreak of knowing that he doesn't and won't love me back.

I got dressed in my purple skinnies, twister t-shirt, scuffed white low top chucks, leather jacket, checked beanie and a doctor who stylie scarf. I left the house quickly grabbing a granola bar and my skateboard as well as scribbling down a hasty note to Charlie telling him I'd be out in a vague way as I myself didn't know what I was up to.

I was rolling down the road heading to the school park while texting Em to meet me there. I didn't give him a chance for him to say no; saying that it was really important and that I needed to see him but also gave him a warning saying that I might be late. Mike the bastard had a go on me, tried beating the shit out of me and almost managed before I got out of there. Fucking spineless bastard, he was.


	16. Chapter 13 part 1

Bella Pov:

It was early in the morning and the light made everything seem more peaceful. I was giddy I was finally going to tell him. Tell him that I love him. I just saw him pull up and dump his bike. Huh. That wasn't like him; Em took care of his stuff. I looked down and started fidgeting I was so nervous. I wasn't going to back out, no. there was no chance I could I don't like hiding it anymore. I took a deep breath and started talking.

"Well. I'm glad you're here, I have to tell you something and it's really important that I just get it out so don't stop me okay?" I didn't wait for him to answer I just barrelled on "I don't know how you'll take it, but I just really need to tell you I can't hide it anymore-

"Stop. Just Stop you don't need to say anymore" Emmett interrupted hope swelled in me. He knew! Maybe, if I was lucky he could feel the same way. But as soon as I looked up that was crushed when I saw the hate in his eyes.

"W-w-ha-t-t" I stuttered I had never seen him look at me like that. Never seen him look at anyone like that. Period.

"It's him I know" I sighed; relieved Em knew what Mike had tried to do.

"Thank God. I thought it was going to be a real d-

"Why! Why did you just string me along? Why not tell me earlier? Why not just be with him from the start!"

I was standing in the school bowl on the edge of tears. This couldn't be happening he couldn't be that stupid.

"Emmett! No! You don't get it-

"I understand perfectly well Isabella! You want HIM! You never wanted me!"

"No Emmett! That's not it!"

"Tell me then! Tell me why I saw you with him! Why I saw him pushing YOU against the wall! Why YOU were telling him 'don't stop'! Tell me!"

He saw, he saw and he didn't help me. "You saw…" I muttered.

"Yes I saw but I left thinking you'd want to finish in private" my anger peaked he just left me there.


	17. Chapter 13 part 2

Emmett Pov:

My heart was breaking I couldn't believe she would do that to me. But as much as I wished I could, I couldn't deny what I saw. No matter how much it hurt.

"Yes I saw" I spat "but I left thinking you'd want to finish in private".

"YOU WERE THERE AND YOU JUST LEFT ME!"

"WHY WOULD I STAY?" I shouted, why would I put myself through that.

"YOU COULD HAVE HELPED" she screamed tears streaming down her face.

"YOU SLUT" she had Mike like I would help her again.

"Leave" she muttered her voice breaking. I stood still; this wasn't Bella she just didn't give up. Never. It just wasn't her. "LEAVE NOW! GO GET OUT!" she screamed when she noticed I was still there.

"FINE IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO STAY" I shouted storming off.

"I HATE YOU" she screamed, I picked up my bike and rode like a bat out of hell. I couldn't leave fast enough. My bike got caught on something and I was flung into the air. I landed on my back and my head cracked on the rough pavement and I soon passed out.


	18. Chapter 13 part 3

Bella Pov:

I couldn't take it I screamed at him. I made him leave. I hate him. I hate him so much. No. No I don't, I love him and that's why this hurt so fucking much. I screamed. I screamed out all my hurt. I screamed and screamed until my voice broke. I was blinded by my tears. I ran and like always at the worst possible time my clumsiness made itself known. I fell and I landed on a sharp edge going into my stomach. Screams yet again tore from my throat, gritting my teeth against the pain I rolled onto back and yelled out again as the piece snapped and became lodged in my stomach. Blackness enveloped me and I passed out.

I woke to my stomach throbbing terribly with each and every breath I took. Delirious with the pain I pulled out my phone, sucking in huge gasps of air as the pain tugged at me. I blindly called a number and pressed it to my ear.

Whoever it was picked up quickly "Hello? Hello who is this?" Ah it was Carlisle

"Carlisle…" I breathed. I bet anything more than a whisper would hurt so I wasn't taking any chances.

"Bella?"

"He left Carlisle…I was…I was going to tell him…tell him…oh god it hurts Carlisle"

"Bella what's going on?" he sounded frantic. Poor Carlisle. My side was getting really wet and I was feeling cold now.

"I should have" I wheezed "I should have bought a coat…it's really wet…I'm cold Carlisle"

"Bella it hasn't rained since yesterday"

"Oh" I coughed, which turned to me hacking up blood. I had to turn to the side to vomit as the smell hit me. Holy Jebus I was dying.

"Bella? Bella! Keep on talking to me Bella"

"I'm really tired Carlisle. I want to sleep-

"No Bella don't go to sleep. Now tell me where you are?"

"At school…in…in…the bowl"

"Is Emmett there?" a sob tore throughout me and tears cascaded down me as my heart was ripped apart and brutally split into pieces.

"No" I cried then screamed as pain burned through my body. "He left…he's gone...I…I said…I…hated him…I lied… I lied to him Carlisle" I heard something in the distance "I don't…I… I don't…I…I don't hate him Carlisle…I couldn't…never…I…I love…I love…I love him… I love him Carlisle" the noise was getting louder, closer maybe "I…I tried…I tried to…to tell him…but…but it…it went wrong…so wrong…I don't know…don't know what happened." I stopped trying to breath somewhat normally.

I heard him through the phone and the noise, the noise getting closer stopped.

"Shit" I heard Carlisle say, I giggled weakly but started coughing again. I still had the phone next to my ear but I only heard the dial tone. He left. Emmett left me. My heart left me. Darkness tinged my eyes.

I welcomed the darkness.


	19. Chapter 13 part 4

Carlisle pov:

I was racing to find Bella. God I hope she's going to be okay. I don't know what Emmett would do without her. Or Alice they both cared for her so much in so little time.

I had to keep her talking I was near the school now when I saw a lump in the middle of the rod. It wasn't Bella that much I knew; she was in the bowl and way to smaller than whomever it was on the road. My heart sunk and I stopped the car rushing out.

I barely heard her when she said she loved him, I barely listened when she said it went wrong, I couldn't stop the "shit" that came out of my mouth, I couldn't, not over the thudding of my heart ringing through my ears. I could see his bike, mangled seemed to be fitting, more importantly I could see the blood gushing from the side of his head and the scrapes on his arms. I was crying silently as I hung up on Bella and called the ambulance. Quickly I wrapped him up in my coat and stemmed the bleeding as best I could before rushing of to find Bella. I was at the edge of the bowl looking down at a picture that made me weep. Bella had blood seeping from her stomach which was impaled on metal, vomit next to her head and in her hair, blood splattered across her cheeks and lastly her phone pressed to her ear.

I sped down into the bowl and scuttled over to her. Kneeling next to her broken form I could see the tear tracks as well as where she had bitten through the skin on her lip to keep from crying out. Poor Girl. She had obviously suffered. I quickly did what I could, I heard the ambulance arrive and start to help my son so I quickly whipped off my shirt and stemmed the bleeding in her stomach and rushed to the ambulance to get an EMT. Two came down and help me move her out and on to a stretcher trying not to jostle the broken girl.


	20. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Carlisle pov:

When we got to the hospital it was the most terrifying experience of my life, but knowing that I had to work and that if I screwed up I would be in more pain than I was now, from just looking at the two teens strapped unconscious to gurney's. Bella was being prepped for surgery and they had stemmed the bleeding for a while, so I to a look at Emmett. Jesus, if he ever lands in a hospital, unconscious and bleeding, again I'll kill him, make sure he's okay first then I'll kill him.

Emmett had a strong concussion and had needed stitches on the back of his head and a few minor scrapes from his fall he was fine. Oh and the fact that he hadn't woken yet. I walked out of his room making sure that one of the more capable nurses would be looking after him. I'm not saying the nurses weren't capable; I was just stressed and knew if anything were to happen she could deal with it best.

The surgery was difficult; her bladder had received blunt force trauma form the object that had been cutting through her. Amazingly it had only damaged the bladder; it could have done so much worse. The surgery took little over two hours. While she was still unconscious we had to tape up her ribs one of which had collapsed but it wasn't harming the ribs so we had to repair the most important factor but now we were checking her over to make sure no complications arise from the aftermath of the surgery.

One of the nurses had obviously phoned Esme and Charlie, I saw Esme in the room with Emmett; she was fluttering around his unconscious form trying to help him in some unknown way. I was walking alongside Bella checking her vitals when I heard a broken voice shout out "Bella?" I looked up to see Charlie his eyes roaming frantically over his daughters face. I nodded at one of the nurses and she let Charlie through. By this time Bella was in the room with Emmett and Esme. Esme started sobbing when she saw the girl, she didn't know her but knew of her and could tell that she was the girl that Emmett had spoken of for the past week.

* * *

I had been retelling Charlie and Esme what I knew of the situation when I noticed that there was a patch of dampening cloth. I raised my hand to stop the flow of conversation and quickly ushered Charlie and Esme out of the room whilst calling in a nurse.

* * *

We had diagnosed the problem as a bladder prolapse, when we had repaired the trauma received from her fall; the wall of her bladder had moved the wall of her vagina and had caused some problems. We had to reopen the abdominal incision and had to pull the loose tissue together to prevent another prolapse and pull the bladder back into it s correct position.

* * *

Emmett had woken in the early morning and was surprisingly eager to leave, especially when he noticed Bella next to him. I only let him leave after he begged and that he had to let himself be looked after by Esme for the next two days. Bella had started to stir a day after Emmett had left but hadn't risen until two days after we treated her for her bladder prolapse.

It was an anonymous decision to keep her for the next few days. It turns out it was a good decision as her bladder had become infected. Charlie had been sitting with when he came out into the hall saying that Bella was shivering. We had to keep her for another four days giving her antibiotics and making her drink a lot of water.

Bella pov:

I had woken up apparently after two and a half days. It was safe to say I felt like shit. My natural ability to attract bullshit was showing up yet again as the doctors discovered I had a bladder infection. Right now I was desperate to get out of this fricking hospital particularly after one of the nurses let slip that Emmett had been here. I had tried asking Carlisle but it hadn't worked out to well as he awkwardly ignored me and hurriedly left the room.

I felt horribly guilty as I realised it was my fault he had been in the hospital at the first place. If he hadn't been there with me he wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had just said what I needed to say and not made it into a fucking argument he wouldn't have gotten hurt. Then I felt the extreme and intoxicating pain as I remembered the argument. As I knew I would be my heart was crushed I just thought I would have been able to at least tell him I loved him first. But I couldn't as now he probably hated me. Jeez this would be so much easier if actually hated him but I am pathetic and even as he said all those things I couldn't help but love him.

I was let out of the hospital around lunch with strict rules to come back if I felt any pain. Charlie was fussing about me awkwardly trying to help me. We made it make home and all I wanted to go upstairs and cry into my pillow before I fell asleep. Charlie had to go back to the station as he had missed out on a few hours while he had been visiting me. I didn't mind. I got to weep and be hurt without worrying that Charlie would hear me.

When Charlie returned I was wiped out, cried out and an all encompassing numbness was slinking up on me. I let it as I let sleep cloud my eyes.


	21. Waking

Bella pov:

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.


	22. Chapter 15 part 1

Chapter 15 part 1

Bella pov:

_Charlie's fist came down upon the table. "That's it, Bella I'm sending you home."_

_I looked up from my dinner, which I was pondering rather than eating, and stared at Charlie in shock. I hadn't been following the conversation – actually, I hadn't been aware we were having a conversation – and I wasn't sure what he meant. _

"_I __**am**__ home," I mumbled, confused._

"_I'm sending you to Renee, to Plano," he clarified. _

_Charlie watched in exasperation as I slowly grasped what the meaning of his words. _

"_What did I do?" I felt my face crumple. It was so unfair. My behaviour had been above reproach. After that first week I was home, which neither of us ever mentioned, I hadn't missed a day of school or work. My grades were perfect. I never broke curfew – I never anywhere from which to break curfew in the first place. I only very rarely served leftovers. _

_Charlie was scowling. _

"_You didn't __**do **__anything. That's the problem. You never do anything."_

"_You want me to get into trouble?" I wondered, my eyebrows pulling together in mystification. I made an effort to pay attention. It wasn't easy. I was so used to tuning everything out, my ears felt stopped up._

"_Trouble would be better than this…this moping around all the time!"_

_That stung a bit. I'd been trying to avoid all moroseness, moping included. _

"_I am not moping around."_

"_Wrong word," he grudgingly conceded. "Moping would be better – that would be __**something**__. You're just…lifeless, Bella. I think that's the word I want" _

_This accusation struck home. I sighed and tried to put some animation into my response. _

"_I'm sorry, Dad." My apology sounded a little flat, even to me. I'd thought I'd been fooling him. Keeping Charlie from suffering was the whole point of all this effort. How depressing to think that the effort had been wasted._

"_I don't want you to apologise."_

_I sighed. "Then tell me what you do want me to do."_

"_Bella," he hesitated, scrutinising my reaction to his next words. "Honey, you're not the first person to go through this kind of thing, you know."_

"_I know that." My accompanying grimace was limp and unimpressive. _

"_Listen, honey. I think that – that maybe you need some help."_

"_Help?"_

_He paused, searching for words again. "When your mother had the affair" he began frowning "and took everything with her." He inhaled deeply. "Well, that was a really bad time for me." _

"_I know, Dad," I mumbled._

"_But I handled it," he pointed out. "Honey, you're not handling it. I waited, I hoped it would get better." He stared at me and I looked down quickly. "I think we both know it's not getting better."_

"_I'm fine."_

_He ignored me. "Maybe, well, maybe if you talked to someone about it. A professional."_

"_You want me to see a shrink?" My voice was a little bit sharper as I realised what he was getting at. _

"_Maybe it would help."_

"_And maybe it wouldn't help one single bit."_

_I didn't know much about psychoanalysis, but I'm pretty sure that it didn't work unless the subject was relatively honest. Sure I could tell the truth – if I wanted to have a complete mental breakdown. _

_He examined my obstinate expression, and switched to another line of attack. _

"_It's beyond me, Bella. Maybe your mother –_

"_Look," I said in a flat voice. "I'll go out tonight, if you want. I'll call Jess or Angela."_

"_That's not what I want," he argued, frustrated. "I don't think I can live through seeing you try __**harder**__. I've never seen anyone try so hard. It hurts to watch." _

_I pretended to be dense, looking down at the table. "I don't understand, Dad. First you're mad because I'm not doing anything, and then you say you don't want me to go out."_

"_I want you to be happy – no not even that much. I just want you not to be miserable. I think you'll have a better chance if you get out of Forks."_

_My eyes flashed up with the first small spark of feeling I'd had in too long to contemplate. _

"_I'm not leaving," I said. _

"_Why not?" he demanded. _

"_I'm in my last semester of school – it would screw everything up."_

"_You're a good student – you'll figure it out."_

"_I don't want to crowd Mum and Phil."_

"_You're mother's been dying to have you back."_

"_Texas is too hot."_

_His fist came down on the table again. "We both know what's really going on here, Bella, and it's not good for you." He took a deep breath. "It's been months. No calls, no texts, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him." _

_I glowered at him. The heat, almost, but not quite, reached my face. It had been a long time since I'd blushed with any emotion. _

_This whole subject was utterly forbidden, as he was well aware. _

"_I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything," I said in a low monotone. _

"_Bella- Charlie began, his voice thick. _

"_I have to go do homework," I interrupted, standing up and yanking my untouched dinner from the table. I dumped my plate in the sink without pausing to wash it out. I couldn't deal with anymore conversation._

"I'll make plans tomorrow" I called over my shoulder as I rushed up the stairs. I was in my room before he could react. I finished all my practically nonexistent homework quickly, trying in vain to squash the emotions that were welling up inside me. I failed epically; in the end I was doing trigonometry homework with tears etching painful salty streaks down my face.

_I lay in bed a few minutes later, resigned as the pain made its appearance. _

_It was a crippling thing, this sensation that a huge hole had been punched through my chest, excising my most vital organ, and leaving ragged, unhealed gashes around the edges that continued to throb and bleed despite the passage of time. Rationally, I knew my lungs must still be intact, yet I gasped for air and my head spun like my efforts yielded me nothing. My heart must have been beating, too, but I couldn't hear the sound of my pulse in my ears; my hands felt blue with cold. I curled inward, hugging my ribs to hold myself together. I scrambled for my numbness, my denial, but it evaded me. _

_And yet, I found I could survive. I was alert, I felt the pain – the aching loss that radiated from my chest, sending wracking waves of hurt through my limbs and head – but it was manageable. I could live through it. It didn't feel like the pain had weakened over time rather that I'd grown strong enough to bear it. _

_Whatever it was that had happened tonight – whether it was that I'd found out my effort to continue as normal was wasted or that Charlie had noticed everything and got everything right – it had woken me up. _

_For the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to expect in the morning. _

I had fallen asleep in my clothes; too busy muffling my tears to get changed. When I woke up I was stiff and uncomfortable, it was a Friday I knew that but when I looked at my calendar above my desk I was stuck dumb. It had been to months; two whole months of numbness.

I got dressed quickly hoping to catch Charlie on his way out. I stumbled into him while he was exiting the bathroom – having been too busy checking out my shoes – he looked surprised as he was steadying me. I applauded him in my mind if I hadn't been as close as I was I wouldn't have noticed.

"Bells, I've talked to Hannah, John & David," I cocked my head to the side, confused. "Andy, Frank & Poot are transferring here for the rest of the year…" I was yet again stunned and I vaguely heard him when he concluded that my excellent grades helped them as the school thought they would have the same skill level. When Charlie chuckled semi-nervously I shook my head and squealed in happiness. A brief reprieve from the pain I was becoming accustomed to. Charlie started laughing at me unabashedly as I gripped him in a tight hug. I let him go and started jumping up and down excitedly, he started downstairs; once I calmed slightly I ran down behind him tripping a bit and hugging him again.

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you…" I trailed off in a squeal so I took a deep calming breath that sort of worked and squeezed him with a final 'thank-you' before letting him go.

"I got to go to work Bells. See you later" he said with a wave.

"Bye" I cheered.

When the door slammed shut, the bang echoing through the house, my reprieve ended dramatically. The deep, tattered edges pounded unevenly with each excruciating wheezing breath that twisted painfully in my lungs. I gasped desperately; the pain had come back with scarily tremendous force. After a seemingly long while my breathing evened out to a near normal level, enough that I could function and I rushed around getting ready for my day at school as I was now edging toward being late.


	23. Chapter 15 part 2

Chapter 15 part 2

Bella pov:

Due to the bad weather I'd had to be careful on my bike, and I ended up rushing into English. We were working on some trivial book that I had read once being too bored and lazy to actually get up and find a good book to read. I settled into my seat happy for the welcome distraction that was Mr. Berty's lecture on polymerisation.

Time moved easily now that I was paying attention to it. Soon the lesson had ended and so had the others of my day, which lead me to walking slowly toward my bike. I wasn't looking forward to riding home. I was wet and cold already and had just left the warm buildings; as you can guess it was raining.

I rode as quickly as I could and had obviously fallen off; I was weary of the road after that. I didn't know when my 'crew' were coming but I knew I would need to sort out rooms for them. Okay we have a spare bedroom that'll be great for Andi, which probably won't need sorting out much. Now the problem was where were the guys gonna go. Umm.

I had gotten home and was wandering around pondering about where to put Frank and Poot when I paced past the door that leads to the basement. Aha. The basement was big enough for both of them. Easily. I went down and started compiling a list of things I needed to make this room liveable enough for them. So . . . paint – because right now it was just brick work – two beds, a sofa, lights, carpet, wardrobes uh I'll go shopping tomorrow and pick up anything else I think they will need. With that in mind I went back up to the top floor and walked into the spare room that will soon be Andi's. Well, that was boring; it had practically everything it needed. Just some new paint but Andi can get that when she gets here as whenever I get her something it is wrong as she liked that last week or I don't listen to her as she has 'never' liked that even though she was wearing a rip off of it yesterday. I was still peeved about her birthday last year, I had spent an age looking for the perfect present for her and triple checked that she would want it but when she opened it she looked ill. She didn't even pretend to like it. If it hadn't of been for the fact it was her birthday I would have smacked her face off. Ah the good ole days, my memories brought a ghost of a smile to my face. Gah I hated being mopey but I just couldn't seem to help it.

I had nothing to do now so I pulled my iPod out of my back pocket and lay down in the hallway. I know its odd, but sometimes I like just laying on my back listening to music. Also there is the added fact that I couldn't be arsed to walk that bit of hallway that leads to my room. I think my iPod may have just run out, well I hope it's just run out or I'm screwed and it's broken. With a sigh I heave myself up off the floor and slope off to my room, after putting it on the dock – so it would charge – I decided to take a look around the house cause for having lived here for a while already I realised I don't know what the top floor looks like. With that in mind I started meandering through the rooms; I walked past a door I thought was a cupboard and walked around the other rooms. I stopped confused when I noticed that there was one cupboard already and walked slowly back towards what I had thought was a cupboard. I looked inside and saw a set of stairs leading up into a long attic room: there were three skylights and surprisingly a fitted wardrobe at the opposite end of the room already. It's good to know Charlie plans ahead because I would never be able to set that up in time.

Okay they don't have a need to share the basement; one can have the loft. Damn. I wish I hadn't sorted out my room or I would be up here in a flash. Ah don't suppose it really matters, seeing as hardcore training for gymnastics started last month, all I will be doing in any room that has a bed is sleeping.

"Bells!" Charlie bellowed up the stairs, presumably from the kitchen where he would be getting a beer. I jumped (surprise) and wacked my head on the low ceiling; I had been looking out of on of the skylights.

"Ow" I muttered "Up here Dad" I shouted down to him. I was dusting off my trousers as I heard Charlie clump up towards me. "Hey, I'm going shopping tomorrow to get shit –

"Language Bells" Charlie interrupted me gruffly.

"As I was saying, to get some stuff" I rolled my eyes; he swore like a sailor whenever he watched football **(rugby for all brits – whoop – and people who don't copy a sport and then change the name throw in more people and call it their own with more padding for the less manly) **"That's okay with you, right?"

Charlie smirked for reasons unknown to me and turned around "Yeah that's good, their arriving late Tuesday so their rooms should be sorted by then" he quickly walked back up the stairs "Remember don't-

"Do Andy's room I know" I muttered while he chuckled knowing our situation.

"Cool" he nodded while walking out the room.

"Dad" I whined "You so just ruined that word for me" I walked down behind him but when on the landing I turned toward my room whilst he steered his backside back to the TV.

"Oh I'm gonna order in, anything you want in particular?"

_Emmett _my mind said and I turned to my door and gasped out "I'm good" before rushing into my room and gripping my sides together as my mind and heart reeled with the sudden onslaught of pain. I passed out exhausted from the rigorous training I had been putting myself through to get back in shape and the recent emotional wipe-out.

I woke up ridiculously early but decided what-the-hell. I showered as Charlie was probably awake or needed to be soon and got dressed in a long Madina Lake tee and boot-cut jeans with some comfy worn grey and blue rocket dogs. Odd mix I know but hey, I'm only going shopping. Gah shopping. I involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

After a long ride in a rust bucket Charlie had_ thoughtfully _bought me as a 'welcome to Forks' present – which I had studiously ignored before now – I quickly bought the guys their duvets and beds. I was guessing they wouldn't give a shit and if they did cough-Poot-cough they could buy their own. I got Frank some green paint and Poot got some lovely orange paint – I figured that if he could wear the colour so much he could put up with having the colour on his walls. Then I bought them some IKEA storage stuff – handy, surprisingly spacey and outwardly compact. As I was pretty much finished I resolved myself to looking around the around for a little while. Somehow I ended up in an electronics store, dawdling about the shop my eyes were drawn to a nice hefty digital camera. I loved it but when I was the uber expensive price tag I knew it would have to be a long distance relationship. As in I would be in Forks and the Sony HX1 camera would be here in PC World. Sighing I forced my eyes to scan around the photography area of the store and I found a nice, good quality camera unfortunately it wasn't as nice as the other but I still felt like getting it. So deciding I deserved a little prezzie I got it, and left the shop with an emptier wallet and a Canon PowerShot SX200 Digital camera in blue.


	24. Chapter 16

I am going to kill Lauren if she doesn't piss off. I mean how dumb can you get, me and Jazz are quite obviously having a 'moment'.

"Hey do like um wanna go out?"

"Yeah" I felt my heart drop. I wasn't going to tell him my feelings now I know he doesn't like me that way. I want to see him happy but come on Lauren.

"Yay pick me up at eight" I gagged slightly.

"Wait I didn't say I wanted to go with you?" I smiled, he noticed and I got lost in his sparkling eyes.

"Why are you even bothering with her she's a slut? I mean everyone knows she had all the guys that will take her"

I was going to kill her, bring her back to life just so I could kill her again. I winked at Jasper and leaned in, he smirked catching on but didn't give me a chance to put my hand up. We were full blown making out and I couldn't care less that the teacher had walked in.

Shit! The teacher had walked in! Shit the teacher's right next to us, Jasper pulled back and had a smug as grin on his face. I blushed and tried to hop off his lap but Jasper held me there. That's when I noticed his 'problem' and blushed even more.

"Hale. Cullen Detentions" I got up and turned around pushing my back against his chest trying to help it didn't work and he flung me over his shoulder now not caring that he had a hard on and waltzed out of the class room. Guys were whistling then I remembered I was wearing a skirt and undies that were not for public viewing

"Jasper put me down"

"No"

"Now! I'm wearing a skirt and I don't want my class to see my _whole_ outfit. Now put me the fuck down" I felt him shrug. I was on my way down when he stopped me so I was eye level with him. He kissed me again, my hands wound into his curly hair and my legs wrapped around his waist while my back was roughly pinned to the lockers. His tongue grazed against my lips begging for entrance, I decided to tease him and kept my mouth shut but that plan went to hell when he whimpered. We were yet again making out and had been for a while when we jumped apart as someone coughed. Jazz looked one way while I looked the other, I saw Bella sitting on the floor leaning against the lockers smirking at us. Then she seemed to collect herself and looked back at the floor. I looked at Jasper and saw he was looking at Bella, I nudged him and mouthed 'She's so sad'. It was true, she was, Bella was doing training in the old gym and I walked by once only to hear her crying. I was going to look back again I got a blast of some screeching I vaguely recognised as a song – I looked to Bella only to see she had headphones on and was still looking at the floor.

I slid down Jazz and walked past her to the detention room, as we walked past she flinched and cringed away. I looked up at Jazz, it was killing me to see my friend and my brother in so much pain. They didn't seem to understand it was a huge misunderstanding – and their low self confidence in themselves made them think that the other would choose someone else instantly. I'll admit I had a go at Emmett once he was out of the hospital but me and my family stood by him.

The worst part was on the first day she was back at school, during lunch, she just picked up and apple and a cranberry juice looked at our table. Her eyes were had a small shimmer of hope but when we saw Emmett glare she curled onto her tray and slumped dejectedly toward the only empty table. I was sitting on the edge of the table and when she walked past I saw the tears she had tried to hide buy her curtain of hair. This was a few weeks ago and I had heard from the Forks gossips that three more kids were coming – they were her friends – but Bella didn't seem happy about it. Then again I hadn't seen her without Em lurking behind me so I couldn't tell. This thing was bringing the whole family down, Emmett was upset because Bella wasn't with him, I was upset because Bella wasn't my friends anymore, Edward was upset that he had not to put his unwanted advances on, Rose was upset that Edward was too agitated to pay attention to her, Esme was upset because her kids were upset and Carlisle was upset because he knew what it was doing to Emmett and Bella – having seen her on her check-ups – he told me it wasn't pretty and she seemed dead. Apparently it was worse when he found her that night. Jasper was upset about losing someone outside the family that he could talk to. It was ruining our lives.

I had to help her; I had to help both of them. But fuck me I didn't know how.

I don't think I have ever felt so useless.


	25. Chapter 17

(Skip if you want) A/N: Just to let you know I am extremely sorry 'bout the shitty timings I have with my updates. It is usually always my fault – I am easily distracted by other stories. I have tried to not read them for a while and just write but I end up writing 'bout the latest story I've read. Damn you great Fanfic writers. Anyways what I wanted to say is that I have everything planned out and Em and Bells will be back sometime in the future. I know it's a bit 'wham bam thank you ma'am' but it's my first story I put up here and I'm too proud of actually putting it up were anyone can see it to change it. Sorry if you want to strangle me but if you really want my 'loving' sister will probably do it for you. If you like Edward/Bella fics you should check her out. Her name is and she'll probably kill me anyway for even mentioning her.

Chapter 17

Bella pov:

Having gotten back into some semblance of 'shape' I thought I was kinda ready for properly training again, I had to be. I had until next Friday to think of a routine for the Classics which included a whole heap of hurt. Gymnastics tells you no. all day long it mocks you over and over again telling you your crazy. If you like running full speed towards a stationary object…vaults for you. If you like peeling pieces of skin the size of quarters off your hands…bars is for you. Because the only thing more fun than rips is when your rips get rips, it's super sexy. And floor, are you serious I mean who doesn't want to parade around in a leotard getting wedgies doing dorky choreography. It's delicious If you like falling then gymnastics is the. SPORT. FOR. YOU. You get to fall on your face, your ass, your back, your knees and your pride. Good thing I didn't like falling I LOVED IT.

I had decided to 'get my act together' after and interesting 'talk' with Vickerman a month ago. The old has-been decided to pick me up after I was locked out of the rec room and take us to Sue's diner which was a bit away from the gym.

_My back pack had just been lobbed out of the window, I had to dodge it. Bitches. _

_I dragged my stupid bag over to the stupid steps near the stupid front door and plonked my arse down on said stupid steps. Just as I was getting comfortable, picking at my nails. Stupid Vicky shows up in his stupid brown convertible._

"_Bella" he said beckoning me over, stupidly might I add. "Let's go for a drive"_

_At the diner, Burt was such an ass. First he didn't let me eat. Second he ate the nicest looking pie there. Third he sucked up to an old waitress. _

"_Thank you Lorelai that was delicious" I tried to make a grab at the food put the stupid old waitress took it away. Cow._

"_Are you serious?" I said my disgust obvious to everyone – apart from Burt. I wonder if he was related to Mike, he couldn't tell I thought he was shite either. _

"_Now I heard you were strict about diet" I continued, trying to get away from my previous train of thought "but this is just rude"_

"_Hey" he interrupted. Rude again I thought bitterly. "You piss where I eat you don't eat" he said with stupid hand gestures like I didn't understand 'you' or 'I' – I was insulted, I mean I'm not Lauren. I have basic mental functions. _

"_Oh, but you do" I smirked, "Does this mean you're eating my piss. Well that's disgusting"_

_He put down his mug of coffee; I wasn't even allowed one. I hope he doesn't invite people over; he's a terrible host. Or, a terrible person in general. I'm not sure just yet. I'm not even sure he can be classified as a person. _

"_What a charming young lady you are." _

"_Yeah, that's what they say" I smirked yet again, I was starting to find this amusing – not just irritating._

"_Listen…uh…I don't suppose college gymnastics is big on your to do list right" I snorted mentally._

"_Correct. College Gymnastics is one big fat to don't."_

_He muttered something about gymnastics coaches everywhere but I was preoccupied momentarily by the salt shaker. _

"_I'm not competing or training again. Ever." I said popping a salty finger, from the little pile I had now built up, into my mouth. _

"_Oh you're gonna piss off the judge and kiss 18 goodbye" he sounded smug like that was gonna make me jump to do whatever he said. Delusional bugger isn't he?_

"_I guess" I remarked with a shrug._

"_Hey" he then blew my little pile of salt onto me. I tried to wipe it off me._

"_What the…"_

"_The IG Classics is coming up in a month. Now if you apply yourself you could winsome restitution money. It could get you outta here. What d'you think?"_

"_I think if you showed up at the Classics with me an angry mob would probably cut your brakes"_

"_I got insurance" he muttered into his cup._

"_Oh really, well no thank you. This sport is a total joke, you know this. Sorry to dis your life's work an' all. No offence."_

"_Hey, none taken. Now there's nothing fair about a girl landing a double pike and losing a tenth because her toes weren't pointed. Nothing fair about judges that don't have instant replay when looking for perfection. Can you imagine football without instant replay-?"_

"_What about the rules?" I exclaimed, interrupting his little speech that could have gone on god knows how long._

"_What the code of point?"_

"_Yeah, it makes conventionality good and innovation bad. What's the point?"_

"_How about the fact that you were one of the greatest natural talents the sports ever seen. Come on you could have been great"_

"_You're not actually pushing the 'you could have been great' speech? You are a total cliché you realise that right?"_

"_Oh okay come on original recipe lets hear it. You give me the speech."_

"_Fine" I shook my head not believing I was actually doing this. "Uh… talent out of the ass, natural ability that half the world's gymnasts would kill for, and you're flushing it away, don't flush your life away kid. Step away from the bowl. Whatever" I looked down. _

"_Well, you got the words right anyway." Stupid asshole _

"_I wasn't great" I objected, knowing what he was going to say "I was obedient. I'm sick and tired of being judged. I don't need it."_

_After a moment of silence Vickerman muttered "Screw it" and got up from the booth. "Fascinating" he looked through his wallet and slapped some notes down on the table._

"_What?"_

"_For someone who hates being judged you're one of the most judgemental people I've ever met" that made me angry I hardly even know this guy and he doesn't know anything about me that means anything and here he is calling __**me**__ judgemental. I grabbed my jacket and followed him out of the diner. _

"_So it's only about five miles just down here hang a left at the gas station" he said fishing out his keys as I put on my jacket._

"_I know how to get back" I walked over to the car._

"_Oh good" was his noncommittal reply "Hey" he stopped me from getting in the car "Tell you what?" he leaned against the car door "You choose to compete in the IG Classics you can come back. How's that?" he pushed of from the door and walked around to the drivers' side. "The hike will give you a chance to think things over"_

"_Yeah well what if I choose not to come back"_

"_Bella" he sighed "to tell you the truth nobody cares, nobody cares what you do". He had started the car by now and reversed out of his spot he was about to leave when I called out for him to wait._

"_I don't" I started "I have nowhere else to go"_

"_Yeah I know" Vickerman is such a git, right now he is joint first on my list of who can rot in hell, Mike also has that title with my mother a close second._

I had finally made it back to the gym. I had to run back or hitchhike and I didn't think that would work out well for me. It took me all night and I had made my decision. As soon as I got there in the morning I went to find Burt. He was dawdling behind the other girls as the jogged around. After a bit of light arguing it was decided that I could get into shape in the old gym and he couldn't complain about it, even if I hurt myself. I thought it was a sweet deal but apparently I still had to run with the robots.

At this precise moment in time I was training in the old gym I had stumbled upon when I first got here. The upside – I didn't have to deal with the other robotic gymnasts. Downside I occasionally had to share it with preschoolers. I was also racking my brains trying to think of some routine.

Andy Pov:

I walked at a leisurely pace behind my two retards, one the thing aka my brother Poot and the other equally stupid boyfriend Frank. They were acting like this place was a prison, well it could be, anyways they were crouching and sneaking and looking like right arses. They were at the entrance to the gym and hunkered down to speak in 'whispers' they couldn't whisper to save their lives so I don't know why they bothered trying, as it was a well known fact.

"You tackle the guard I'll grab Bella" Frank said doing a 'sweep' of the surrounding area i.e. the parking lot.

"Why don't you tackle the guard, you're bigger" ah Poot, the sissy.

"Fine I'll tackle the warden you find Bella" I stifled a chuckle, with my fist. They were like an old married couple.

"Oh now it's a warden" Poot exclaimed. They pulled their – I don't even know what they were – 'things' over their faces and went inside. They continued on being 'sneaky' and stopped at the lift. Poot looked around after pulling whatever was on his face up. "Stairs" he pointed.

There was a group of women walking down and there faces were oh so funny I couldn't stop the laughs this time. The woman in the front asked "Can we help you?"

Poot and Frank shared a glance and looked up at them with Poot replying 'may we'.

Then this really old bloke finds us and drags us away, without a word, and walks in to this old place. We walked in and saw Bells on the bars and the guy faces when they saw her up there was hilarious, I mean they knew she had done this stuff before but didn't think that much of it. When she was mid trick she spotted us she then missed the bar and fell flat on the mats below, the thud echoed slightly.

"Ouch" the old geezer said "These yours" he said as Poot and Frank ran over I walked behind. Bella hadn't known we were coming today, she thought we were coming over later but hey I like giving people surprises.

"Shit" Bells said once she had gotten up "What are you guys doing here?" she said after greeting them and giving me a hug.

When they started going on about the mommies next door I smacked Frank while Bells laughed condescendingly at Poot. We were ushered out by the crazy dude that was talking 'bout the 'devils candy'.

While the old person was manhandling Poot out the door he started singing (imagine the sound cats dying) "Every party has a pooper, that's what we invited you for. Party pooper" the door was smacked on our faces. We shared a look and started scratching at the door whimpering. I vaguely heard Bella shout "you suck" to the old guy I assume. I knew then that that guy was a hard ass and we wouldn't be seeing much of Bella for a while.

Bella Pov:

The only reason I'm doing these tricks, is because someone said 'I don't care if this is nuts, and I don't care if it hurts. I'm gonna climb this insanely high mountain. Watch me.' And when you're the first to climb a new mountain in gymnastics, they name it after you. A Gienger, a Rufolva, a Tchusovitina, a Shaposhnakova. They all rocked. And we salute you.

As the competition started at three o'clock in the Seattle Gymnastics Academy we had to leave at eleven and this meant having to traipse through the school in our Forks Elite Gymnastics tracksuits. Oh they are lovely by the way great bland red sleeves white torso and black writing and trousers. Just a bit better than the horrid white and sparkly reddish pink leotard I had on.

We were all slumming in the park of a shitty van that had FEG printed on the side, seeing as I was sitting in the back I wrote on some paper 'Honk if you like honking at stuff' and taped it to the back window. Satisfied I sat back and plugged in my iPod content to block out the world around me. The car stopped suddenly and we were all bundled out and into the parking lot of a supermarket, I then realised Lauren had got a booboo and was crying her eyes out – it was a paper cut. Retard. Meh I'll get some sweets.

Elite gymnastics is like, the navy seals, only harder. There are like 2000 navy seals, there are only like, 200 elite gymnasts. Guess that's because there's kids who's rather have a life than spend 6 hours a day training tricks that could kill you. Don't be fooled by the leotards people, the things gymnasts do make navy seals look like wusses. And we do them without a gun.

Burt was flirting with one of the checkout girls I gagged and I heard Angela stifle a giggle. They all hated me, so of course I couldn't be funny – that would be preposterous. Lauren obviously loved it, not realising them hating me wouldn't make them like her. Alice suddenly ran out of our isle and toward the counter with a fuck-load of sweets in her tiny arms then we all ran out with a procession of 'Daddy you promised' officially making Burt look like a dick and get sweets. Lauren predictably was there with none and being 'as good as gold'. The woman was awesome she had a complete rant at Burt saying girls got eating disorders from 'Daddies paying too much attention to what girls eat' it was hilarious but typically I got no credit for my plan as they all glared again once we had our candy.

He was extremely pissed as, when walking around to the drivers side he noticed my sign. Apparently he had been very flustered as tons of people were honking at him. Poor bloke – I probably would have cared if he wasn't such a dick. After another age in the van we had arrived at our venue, when walking toward the entrance this group of buffed up guys walked up mucking about with a basketball. They stared down at us like we were shite on their Nikes; the girls did their part and turned, drooled and complained. Asking what the girls, in the car the tall people had gotten into had that they didn't sprouting of reasons like 'time' and 'lives' –supplied by Alice. I just had to burst their bubble by adding the appropriate 'boobs'. They glared and sulked of leaving me to the sharks that were Gymnastics fans.

Walking in there was like skipping to your own execution – insane. Many glares later Burt came up behind me and put a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder, it was more like steering me towards the floor. Saying 'Just ignore them Bella, shut up and drive'. I was then forced to do the tedious entrance in which we all lined up in our groups and put our hands in the air like a lifeless Mexican wave. People booed, like the panto-goers they are, when I walked forward to do my piece.

So far this was turning from a slightly amusing day into a "'me against the world' one of the top five worst days in my life" day. First, I got coke thrown at me by some retard bimbo and had to buy a new leo. Second, I got bitched at by Burt for trying to boost the girlies confidence. Then, Lauren was a cow and obviously said something to piss of the others as they were outright mean, before they just ignored me. Next, evil of all evils, my mum was there – all the way from Pheonix – I'm sure she realised Phil is capable of travelling by himself but she probably doesn't want what she did to Charlie to happen to her. She was as snide and as caring as always trying to get me back at Phil's – I don't think she understands that I wouldn't be here unless I was court ordered. I really think that she believes I am a possession that she can toss away and ignore and then snatch back when she's interested. And now Burt is laying into me for wanting to leave. I've just fallen off, OFF! In a proper competition, that has never happened before. It's so humiliating, everyone who hates me now has something to use against me. Another failure to add to my ever growing pile of 'em.

Burt's voice flittered back into my conscience. "…don't make this another worlds Bella. Don't walk out again."

"You know nothing about worlds. You know nothing about me. You just want another fucking paycheck." I shouted.

Burt sighed "Don't say that Bella"

"Why?" I spat venomously "Don't like hearing the truth that your getting paid four times as much to make me do well, that your getting a years tuition out of my dad in a month when he's just been through a divorce that only just left him with a house"

He stared at me "That doesn't matter" I scoffed "This isn't about me, this is for you. Get back in there, don't quit again. Don't do that to yourself. Don't repeat worlds."

"This is nothing like worlds. Nothing. I found out my mother was cheating on my dad at worlds and guess what it was with my fucking coach. So don't give me shit about this being like worlds."

"When did you find this out?"

"When d'you think? Before floor" I turned around facing the exit.

"Bella I'm…"

"What? You're sorry? You think saying sorry will make me forget how much of an arse you are?"

I ran out of there, away from the competition, away from Burt, away from my mom but apparently not away from my friends. They pulled up to the curb just as I stormed out of the exit. I got in the back where Andy enveloped me in her arms.

Things had settled down a bit after the Classics I had been skiving my Gym classes and sneaking into Andy's Photography class. She wasn't that interested in it, it was just one of her many hobbies. Also seeing as her choice was this or Gymnastics she choose this. Lucky hoe. Anyway, I'm guessing Burt hadn't run of to the court to tell them that I hadn't been showing up or was retarded enough to think I was still in the old gym.

It had been a week and I had cooled off a bit. I realised I was acting a bit like a brat. But hey my life sucked and kind off overwhelmed me a bit. Then I found out Burt wasn't as stupid as I pegged him for and had told the court. I was called in yesterday and my mind was still spinning. The weird eccentric judge had given me a letter that Burt had written to her. It made me realise that I was so stupid that I was actually screwing up more than I thought by acting like a child.

Successfully mollified I dragged my feet toward the main gym to spew an impromptu apology and see where that got me.


	26. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Alice Pov:

We were in the middle of training for regional's when Bella walked in, in all of her pale skinned, shrunken eyed sickly looking glory. She was looking normal, I suppose but I hadn't seen her since the classics and that went oh so well. I don't know but something felt off about her, I really want to get her and Em back together or at least talking to each other again. Seeing as they weren't actually going out and hadn't known each other for long. But hey! The details don't matter; they were perfect for each other.

Bella then proceeded to bribe Vick to get back on to the tramp. He but when he tried a full he hurt himself. After running around like headless chickens we called for an ambulance and they saw Burt off to the hospital. As the garish ambulance pulled away Lauren said "Bye". I thought I heard Bella mumble 'He can't hear you' but I don't know if it was my imagination or not. My thoughts were dragged away as a fugly rusty orange van pulled up to the curb.

We were coerced into getting into the van with a little hesitance from Angela as she didn't want to get into trouble but Rose kicked up a right fuss as she wasn't the centre of attention. Bella smiled a little smile and opened the front door.

Suddenly another girl popped up and shouted "I'm up!" the blonde boy picked her up and put her in his lap while cooing "Andy didn't get enough sleep". She curled around him and then dozed off.

Me, Angela, Rose, Lauren and Jessica all bundled into the back of the van all joking and mucking about. Bella and Poot – who was the shorter one with dark brown hair – then kept us all laughing. I noticed that Bella hadn't chuckled or even smiled since we left the gym. I could have chalked it up to her being worried about Burt but _somehow_ I didn't think that was it.

Due to the constant intense training we did for gymnastics we weren't allowed sweets or sugar in general. So going to a candy store was amazing. Of course I and Angela went a bit mad with the Jelly Beans. I had a hundred or more orange flavoured sweets in my mouth and even more down my shirt.

We then continued to overwhelm Frank and make him look like a girl, something Andy wasn't particularly fond of. I then dragged him off, expecting everyone to follow, when I noticed Angela and Bella weren't I looked behind me to see Poot and Angela walking hand in hand and Bella further back looking at their entwined hands longingly. She shook herself out of it and dawdled after us. The sugar high from the copious amount of sugar we had viscously inhaled had altered us and we forced everyone in our group into Frank and Poot. We then decided to show off our awesome skills.

During this Angela grew a pair and finally asked a guy she liked out, this happened to be Poot but hey to each her own. I was seriously considering calling the Guinness World Book of Records as this was such an achievement.

Part 2 – Bella Pov: 

There are things you wish for before big moments. I wish my friends were here. I wish my parents were different. I wish there was someone who got what was happening, and could just look at me and tell me we weren't crazy, that we weren't being stupid. Someone to say "I'm proud of you, and I got your back... no matter what."

Right now I was about to walk on and perform my floor piece. So far the day had been pretty awesome considering my life was still shit. We had stood up against the judges and the lame arse rules that prevented Angela from getting the perfect score she deserved. It all started after I intentionally scratched. Alice and Rosalie had been a bit hesitant, especially Rose, but they did and then it was them that decided to do this on everything. We had a little trouble when a bitch didn't go along with it on the beam but Alice went on and rocked it. It was so funny looking at the judges faces, she completely screwed her routine and just danced on the beam – it was amazing. The wound stung a little (a lot) when I realised I couldn't congratulate her.

Then everyone decided it would be a good idea to let _me_ win the floor. So now here I was sweating bullets. I was just about to walk up when Burt pulled me back.

"Bella Bella"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, listen I just want you to know that uh…"

"What?"

"That I uh I'm so uh I'm so … prod to be your coach now don't you dare hold back and floor it." He pulled back and started walking away clapping, leaving me in a slight shocked stupor. "Let's go! Bella! COME ON!" I smiled slightly. I walked into the middle of the floor and stood with my head down until Fall Out Boy's Our Lawyer Made Us Change the Name of this Song So We Wouldnt get Sued came on. It didn't have the lyrics but it was still awesome.

I ended my routine and I couldn't stop smiling I hadn't had this much fun for a while. My friends were great but this helped my more then they could at the moment. That said it was a bit unfair especially since I hadn't told them what was wrong or even that there was something wrong. I hugged Burt and my smile dropped as I looked at Rosalie and Alice, they smiled slightly but looked away quickly. My score was a 9.10 it was shitty but who said judges' were fair? The girl Tricia, I think her name was, walked past and went onto the floor and amazingly scratched. No one expected that especially as she was the one that didn't scratch for Alice.

As we got our totally fake first place medals I realised gymnastics wasn't there to

judge me or dis me only I could do that. I couldn't look back and think it was about the parents the judges or the coaches at all – it was about us. And for us and that was felt totally first place real to me.

After the award ceremony were Tricia gave Alice her first place medal as well as the second she already had. There were the interviews, I didn't like it, sure I scratched but if it was just me it wouldn't have made any impact. It was the others that made the big difference. I was saved from the crazy people asking questions when my phone rang. I said one minute knowing full well I was running as soon I was out of their sight.

It was Poot he wanted to talk to Angela, something about prom. You'd have thought that by now he'd have her number but I didn't mind lending out my phone, it wasn't like people were calling me anymore. I gave the phone over to Angela who had a tiny fit about her corsage. I thought she was lucky he even knew what a corsage was but I'd never say anything.

On my way to the less chaos filled area I walked past Alice and Rosalie signing a programme for someone – they looked like Christmas had come early so I walked on smiling slightly.

"Bella" Burt called walking over from where he was talking to guys in suits and tugging on my elbow "I need to talk to you"

We were walking along the edge of the floor when Burt reached into his pocket saying he had some bad news to tell me.

"What" I sighed, of course something bad was going to ruin this.

"How much do you hate college gymnastics hmm?"

"I've decided to not hate things I've never tried" I chuckled after sighing in relief. Inwardly I thought Burt was an ass making me think something had happened.

I looked in amazement "All these schools want me? Well where should I go?"

"Well you'll figure it out" Burt said. Thanks, really helpful, I thought.

"Maybe I should just tell em to stick it"

"Oh yeah like you know how to stick it"

"Uh my feet were glued" I scoffed at him.

"Yeah to a high speed bus"

"You're the one that told me to floor it" I huffed, annoyed at him. He thought he was so funny.

Vicky laughed "Yeah you floored it alright"

Then the well wishers converged around me. I could just tell I was going to _love_ this. Just like you love a flesh eating disease.


	27. Chapter 19

Bella pov:

I had just gotten back from the competition and decided to leave the crowds of people that were so so happy with me and proud of what I had done and excited at all the college offers I had gotten. In other words getting away from everyone who hadn't noticed I was close to tears. I was getting everything I know I should want, but I couldn't handle pretending to be happy anymore. I was startled from my thoughts when I bumped into something; I hadn't even noticed I had still been walking.

"I'm so sorry. Are y-.

It was a person I had walked into then. It had felt like a wall but hey. Anyway I looked up as the person had just cut off, then I found myself staring at the face I had been longing to see for months. I realised I had been crying when more tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was walking…" I trailed off as I noticed where we were, I was pretty sure I visibly flinched when I looked at the side of the ramp. I caught a sob in my throat just before it could tear through my mouth. "I'll just go" I mumbled "Leave you to your business. Don't want to make you suffer through my company"

"Shouldn't you be happy?" I was startled by the question, what could I be happy about? My confusion must have been palpable as he clarified, making me feel stupid.

"Alice said she saw you getting tons of offers from colleges, why aren't you happy? Aren't the colleges good enough for you?" he said bitterly. My throat became dry from repressed tears. The first time we talk in months and I look like shit, feel like shit and I can not stop fucking crying. I was getting pissed off at myself and him. He doesn't get to care, not now.

"Why do you care?" I said coldly. I wanted him to leave so I could weep by myself.

"Oh sorry? Not good enough to care anymore?" he snapped. Then he sighed, I guess I looked too pathetic it wouldn't be fun to hurt me. "You've been sad for so long. Ever since you got out of the hospital. I must say you're a good actress your friends haven't even noticed. But I shouldn't be surprised I didn't notice you wanted Mike."

"Look" I sighed, I knew I was putting myself up to be put down but hey. There's not much further I can go. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I really really don't get how you could think I want Mike. It hurt a hell of a lot when you told me you saw, but then I realised you didn't trust me enough and thought I would lie to you. The kicker was that you thought I would actually do that, that you thought that lowly of me." I took a deep breath but carried on quickly as I saw he wanted to interrupt me "After our argument before I passed out, I was hating myself for saying that I hated you, for not telling you – you see I was pretty sure I was going to die. I didn't care that much as I knew that I had hurt you somehow but I regretted not telling you that" a sob ripped out of my throat "telling you that I loved you." I heard him gasp, probably in disgust but I knew I had to carry on or I would never end up telling him.

"I still did, even after what you said, I think that made the words hurt that much more. I felt so extremely guilty when I found out you had been in hospital, it was my fault, I could have told you over the phone but no I wanted to tell you to your face, I should have told you straight out but not I dragged it out and you misunderstood me and then I yelled at you and you got hurt and it was my fault. I couldn't even make myself better for Charlie. I can't even remember the month afterward, I really scared him he wanted me to go back to Renee. I wouldn't go, for some deranged reason I thought that you might want to talk to me sometime in the future." I caught myself as I grasped the fact that he hadn't wanted to talk to me now and I had forced my company on him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what made me think you would want to talk to me now, let alone listen to me ramble. I'm so sorry I hope I haven't ruined your day." I turned away and took a gasping breath "I-I still love you and I wish I didn't because then maybe I could cope with the fact that you hate me." I started walking away and it was killing me because he didn't care enough to stop me. But then I froze as he shouted four words that sparked a blazing hope that rocketed through my body and settled as a vigorous inferno.

"I don't hate you" Emmett called to me, in a shaky voice. "I couldn't hate you. Ever." I suddenly unfroze and I turned quickly and ran at him hugging him. He was so surprised we both fell to the ground. My excuse for my subsequent action or actions is that I simply couldn't help myself. I kissed him. I kissed his mouth, his nose, his cheek, any area on his face that I could reach simply. But I was so extremely surprised when I kissed his lips again and he not only responded but rolled us over so he was on top of me. We kissed for a while; I was trying to put everything I could into the kiss that I hadn't said, I think he understood as he pulled back and smiled at me. His lovely dimpled smile that was one of the many many things I love about him. I laughed suddenly as I realised that my life could have been a whole load easier if I had just made him listen to me in the first place. I looked at him as my laughs reduced, he simply looked amused and something I hadn't noticed before, loving.

"What's so funny?" he sighed rolling off to the side.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"So you laugh at nothing"

"I wasn't laughing merely giggling."

"Did you seriously just say giggling" Emmett chuckled.

"Oh My Marshmallow. Déjà vu. That was just like the day when I went to ER"

"Cool. Anyways what got you 'giggling'?"

I sighed "I was just thinking of how stupid I was and how much easier I could have sorted this out"

Emmett chuckled this time and turned his head to kiss my temple. "Only you. Only you would laugh at that." He sighed "I missed you Bells. I missed you so much it hurt. It made me sick how much it hurt."

"Aww Em you say the sweetest things" I replied dramatically clutching my heart and swooning – as best I could on the ground of course.

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah I know. I think I would know what you meant if it was put in a drunken text and came out as garbage. I felt the same way Em."

"Good, well not good but…I love you." I smiled up at the sky. "You look scarily happy"

"And?" I questioned rolling on top of him so I was sitting on his chest. It didn't affect him.

"I like it" he smiled.

"Good" I murmured leaning down to kiss him.


	28. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Em Pov:

Ugh I had lost her now. Completely and utterly. I had gone to the competition, I told myself it was for Rose and Alice but, I knew the main part was that I wasted to see her. I was surprised when I didn't notice any of her friends there. I saw a woman that vaguely looked like her but I didn't care that much. Nowadays everyone reminded me of her, looked like her. I suppose it was because I just couldn't let her go. Late at night when I thought about her – away from the desperate concerned faces of my family – I admitted to myself, grudgingly, that I couldn't let go because I didn't want to.

I realise what happened didn't make sense. Sure what I saw looked bad but just hours before she had kicked him in the nuts, knocked him down, and outright refused him. On top of that she had known him less than a day. I knew Bella wasn't a cruel person, if she had done that and told me about it she wouldn't have looked so bloody happy to see me. She wouldn't have seen me at all, I mean why would she spend time with me when _Mike _would be waiting for her.

What made it worse was that I hadn't listened and I had left her there. She could have died. Dad told me what she was like when he found her. What she had told him. At the time I hadn't listened I was still angry. I ranted and raved to Jasper. But it didn't work, once I had run out of anger I was sad and that confused me. Why the hell should I be sad, I felt that I should be happy that knew what she was like. The sadness didn't dim but the hate flourished. Not for Bella but for Mike. Especially on my fist day back at school; when he limped in, coughing and with a black and blue face. I was so angry at myself, when she needed me I backed out, left her.

And now. Now.

I had run out of the area, raced back to Forks, I hadn't even congratulated Alice. Alice had just called me, excited, she had been given so many offers for colleges. Apparently when she talked to Vickerman about it, he had told her that it was her choice and then told her that Bella had been given dozens of offers. She wouldn't stay in this shit hole when colleges all over the country wanted her. I had officially lost it, any chance I had of apologising, of getting her back had been lost.

I was kicking rocks at the park, the park that started this pile of shite. I glanced at my watch and saw it was only 5 o'clock but Esme would probably worry seeing as I hadn't seen the whole family for most of the day. I smiled slightly. Sometimes the woman I call Mom forgot that I had a phone and a mind. I decided to go home sooner rather than later where Esme would try to get the police to look for me – they had the first time but then gave up when I was safely in detention – and Alice would have to text me to let me know I should get home. Honestly she didn't do it to anyone else. Oh the pain of being the favourite.

I started walking back, making my way out of the desolate park, looking up at the – for once – clear sky. I was shocked when someone collided with me. I started to apologise when I noticed I was holding the slightly too slim figure of the one and only Bella Swan, I stopped talking abruptly – amazed I had her this close to me, even if it was for only a moment. She looked up from her place on the floor when I stopped suddenly. My mouth went dry, she was still beautiful even when she was being haunted by something and her skin was sickly pale and tight over her cheekbones that now jutted out. Her hair had lost her shine and her eyes were dull, lifeless and now extremely sad and hurt. Anger swelled within me as I noticed the tear tracks on her face that were being refreshed by a new downpour of tears.

I vaguely registered that she had been talking before she stalled and I took this as my chance to blurt out the first thing I thought of which had to be extremely stupid. Just to make this situation better.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" You get to leave this place behind, you don't have to be reminded of you everywhere you look. I explained when I realised that she couldn't know what I'm on about when she didn't now I knew about all of the colleges yapping for her attention. I then fucked it up by being a bitter arsehole. Jeez I couldn't give myself a break could I?

"Why do you care?" she said coldly and I started. I had never heard her speak like that, I realised later that there was desperation in her voice, she wanted to be alone, but then I couldn't think straight my hurt was brought to the forefront of my mind and I lashed out.

I was not ready for the verbal assault I got in return.

I stood there dumbly as she continued her rant. My mind was racing as I realised how utterly fucked up we had gotten. I just came back to reality when she stopped unexpectedly and then turned away from me. I realised that, even though she hadn't done anything wrong I had hurt her and she probably didn't want anything to do with me. My quickly darkening thoughts were stopped when she spoke again, she was so quite I could barely hear her but dear Jebus she said exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I-I still love you and I wish I didn't because then, maybe I could cope with the fact that you hate me" She walked away and even though my mind was still spinning I hoped she would stop.

"I don't hate you" I breathed in shakily urging myself to continue when I saw she had stopped to listen to my hopefully not last words to her. I hoped she would realise what I was trying to say, that I loved her but I knew I couldn't handle it if I told her and she still walked away. "I couldn't hate you. Ever" I had barely finished my sentence before I was mowed down. I decided she probably realised when I was covered with her. She was kissing everywhere she could and I loved it, loved that she could even stand me. When she reached my lips I kissed her fiercely, I wanted her to realise that I wouldn't let her go now, that I couldn't even stand the thought of doing so. I hadn't noticed that I had rolled us over until I looked at her and saw her beaming face was framed by her hair splayed across the dirt. I smiled at her, she was perfectly different. Any other girl would complain about getting her hair dirty but Bella was just happy. I understood then that it was because of me that she was happy. Me. I was so very lucky. Bella started laughing then, but it didn't sound insane so I didn't worry, I just rolled off to the side and let her calm down by herself. All the while listening to her beautiful laugh, it was childlike and full of innocence and mischief.

"What's so funny?" I sighed, amused.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

"So you laugh at nothing" I teased.

"I wasn't laughing merely giggling"

"Did you seriously just say giggling" I chuckled and just got hit with Déjà vu.

"Oh My Marshmallow, Déjà vu." I laughed internally – we were so alike it was kind of creepy – but I didn't complain, I liked it more than I should have. "That was just like the day when I went to the ER."

"Cool. Anyways what got you 'giggling'?" She sighed, but I could tell she wasn't actually annoyed or anything.

"I was just thinking of how stupid I was and how much easier I could have sorted this out" Bella said quietly.

I chuckled at her "Only you. Only you would laugh at that" I sighed I had missed this "I missed you Bells. I missed you so much it hurt. It made me sick how much it hurt" I cringed slightly – that could so be taken the wrong way.

I was used to Bella being slightly dramatic, so when she swooned (as best she could on the ground) I wasn't all that surprised "Aww Em, you say the sweetest things"

"You know what I mean"

"Yeah I know" Bella chuckled "I think I would know what you meant even if it was put in a drunken text and came out as garbage. I felt the same way Em." See! My

girl was unique going on about drunk texts and the trash when there was no real need for it.

"God I love you" I murmured, I hadn't realise she had heard until I looked over and saw her beaming at the sky – enough to brighten the slowly darkening sky. "You look scarily happy"

"And?" she asked, settling herself on top of me. I lightly put my hands on her hips.

"I like it" I smiled up at her.

"Good" she leaned down and kissed me and it's safe to say that I thoroughly enjoyed it.

We walked slowly; I had my arms wrapped around her shoulders and hers my waist with one of her hands resting in my back pocket. I just noticed that she was only wearing her FEG tracksuit, I shrugged out of my jacket and pulled my jumper over my head and handed it to her – it would be warmer than my jacket – before putting my jacket back on, smiling slightly when she snuggled into it. We had been talking a while and realised that we didn't know all that much about each other. We also understood that we couldn't just jump right back in. I was happy for that, I could make things right, take her out, enjoy getting to know her. I started now. With…20 questions.

I knew I could have asked her stuff that would just make her laugh but I painstakingly chose not to, taking the more important route, that would actually help me in the long run.

A/N: I know my chapters can be ridiculously short especially when compared to other peoples but I don't even want to know how long it would take me to write longer chapters. Just to let you know it'll probably be a while before I update again, I haven't got a reason or anything I'm just shite at the whole updating regularly jig. I also realised I haven't said this yet but – I don't own Twilight. Oh yeah, um please review, if you want you don't actually have to. Also…

Preview of things to come

…"So…will you?"…

…"Oh Bella! Congratulations"…

…"I can't do this. It just won't work. I have to stop it before it goes too far"…

…"Please…Don't"…

…"Just say you love me"…

… "LEAVE ME ALONE"…


End file.
